Seduction
by Yaliachan
Summary: Todos nos preguntamos qué fue de la vida de Robin antes de entrar en la banda de los Mugiwara. Esta historia va sobre todas las cosas que tuvo que sacrificar para vivir en un mundo consumido por el poder y el odio. Zoro x Robin
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo os va? Realmente espero que bien. Yo, personalmente ando algo escasa de inspiración para seguir el resto de historias, así que a todas aquellas personas que las sigan, pido disculpas. Actualizaré en cuanto la bombillita de mi cabeza se ilumine y salga alguna idea buena.

Pero bueno, fuera dramas personales. Hoy vengo con un fic un tanto extraño. Sé que la gran mayoría de personas que me lean del Club de Zoro x Robin esperan exactamente eso, un fic sobre ellos… Pero en este caso os traigo algo un tanto distinto, es decir, habrá nuestro ZoRo, sí, pero bastante después puesto que esta historia se centrará en el punto de vista de Robin con respecto a su vida.

¿Ninguno de vosotros se ha preguntado cómo era su personalidad y su vida antes de entrar en la tripulación de Luffy? Yo me lo pregunto constantemente y por ello quiero expresar mis ideas, teorías y pensamientos con un pequeño fic.

Sin más preámbulos, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho. ¡Ah! ¡No olvidéis ponerlo en favoritos o dejarme reviews!

Un saludo enorme.

PD: One Piece pertenece a Oda-sama.

* * *

Robin despertó con los primeros rayos de Sol al amanecer. Apenas había dormido en toda la noche pues el desgraciado de su jefe había estado sofocando sus calores diarios con ella.

Adolorida, se levantó de la cama envolviendo una sábana contra su cuerpo y se dirigió a la ducha.

Era verano y la brisa matutina entraba en la habitación a través de las ventanas abiertas. Robin odiaba el olor nauseabundo que dejaba el sexo y por ello, a pesar incluso de que fuera invierno siempre las dejaba abiertas.

Abrió la llave del agua y espero a que el baño se calentara. Como usuaria de una fruta del diablo, el agua la volvía débil, pero ella no podía evitar gozar con la sensación de ese líquido recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Hacía 10 años que había huido de su tierra natal, Ohara, y desde entonces la vida estaba jugando con ella. Todos ansiaban el dinero y el poder y estaban más que dispuesta a capturarla y venderla por unos míseros millones. ¿Tan poco valía la vida de una niña? No, ella ya no era una niña… Era una mujer, su cuerpo había cambiado, su mentalidad también… Ahora era ella quién jugaba y para su suerte y desgracia de otros, lo hacía demasiado bien.

Sin sentimientos, fría e implacable como el hielo, ella llevaba las riendas de su vida. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a usar su cuerpo para seducir a hombres adinerados que pudieran protegerla. ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba por hacer? ¿Luchar? No, ella no podía luchar sola. Era uno, contra el mundo. Un mundo cruel y despiadado que se regía por la "justicia".

Soltó una carcajada.

Justicia… Aquí nadie sabía lo que era la justicia. Todos eran unos títeres del gobierno. Mientras tuvieran casas y posesiones, todos estaban bien, pero en el momento en el que eso falte, ya vería como se las apañan.

Dejó que el agua caliente invadiera su cuerpo y relajara sus tensos músculos. Notó como poco a poco se sentía más débil, pero no le importaba… Lo único que deseaba era quemar todos los recuerdos que habían pasado la noche anterior.

Odiaba dejar que otros hombres la tocaran, odiaba sentirse una muñeca sin sentimientos cuyo único fin era satisfacer a otros para de esa manera poder vivir al menos un día más, pero por desgracia era la vida que le había tocado vivir.

Cuando salió de la ducha envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y limpió el espejo que estaba lleno de vaho. Miró su reflejo en él y se asombró lo rápido que sus rasgos pasaban a ser lo de una mujer adulta.

Su pelo había crecido, lo llevaba más largo que antes. Tenía unas ojeras enormes por la falta de sueño y la mala alimentación, sus ojos azules brillaban de rabia y astucia, sus pómulos altos y marcados… Podía considerarse que era una mujer bella. Ella se parecía a su madre, y para Robin, Olvia era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

De pronto notó algo rojo en su cuello, lo giró para estudiarlo con más intensidad y vio un chupón que su jefe le había hecho.

−Ese maldito desgraciado… −masculló con los dientes apretados.

Odiaba que marcaran su cuerpo y más de esa manera… La hacía sentir prisionera, como una esclava… Y ella prefería morir antes que ser la vulgar esclava de nadie.

Entre maldiciones consiguió taparse la marca con un poco de maquillaje y fue a vestirse apresuradamente. Para su mala suerte, tenía que volver a verle la cara a ese hijo de puta en su despacho en apenas unos minutos.

Conteniendo la rabia se encaminó hacia la enorme habitación de su jefe. Le asombró que los pasillos estuvieran tan tranquilos. Debía admitir que era extraña la calma que invadía la casa. Temerosa de que fuera una emboscada fue mirando de un lado a otro hasta llegar al despacho. Tocó suavemente con los nudillos pero la puerta cedió ante su golpe y se abrió con un chirrido.

Robin tragó saliva antes de poner un pie en el interior. Todo parecía en orden o al menos esa era la sensación que tenía. La enorme butaca de su jefe estaba de espaldas a ella.

−¿Ishta? –le llamó con un pequeño hilo de voz.

No hubo respuesta. Robin comenzó a temblar mientras una fina capa de sudor se asentaba en su frente. Avanzó lentamente hasta tocar el suave respaldo y girar la silla hacia ella.

Reprimió un grito de horror en cuanto vio a su jefe. Ishta estaba completamente desfigurado, con las cuencas de los ojos vacías y con la lengua cortada.

Se dio la vuelta y vomitó en la alfombra. Nunca en su vida había visto algo tan horrible. Es cierto que había visto como la gente moría o era asesinada, pero jamás de esta manera.

Una vez sintió su estomago más calmado, volvió a mirarle. ¿Quién había sido? Y sobre todo… ¿por qué?

¿La estarían buscando? ¿La Marina ya estaría en el edificio?

No, no era la Marina… Ellos no asesinaban y torturaban de esa manera. Eran personas despiadadas, pero no hasta ese punto. Esto era el trabajo de algún psicópata, sin lugar a dudas.

De pronto un ruido llamó su atención. Se dio la vuelta para ver a un joven, posiblemente algún trabajador de la casa cubierto de sangre y con los ojos como platos. La miró durante unos segundos antes de salir chillando de allí.

Robin le siguió por los pasillos de la casa hasta el exterior. El muchacho paró en seco al llegar al patio, al igual que ella. Si la visión de su jefe mutilado la había horrorizado, la escena que se encontraba ante ella era muchísimo peor.

Todos los trabajadores que habían pertenecido a la organización de Ishta estaban descuartizados y apilados en montañas. El olor a sangre y suciedad hizo que el estomago de Robin volviera a quejarse y la bilis le subió a la boca de nuevo.

De pronto, el muchacho cayó de rodillas en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor y ante la incrédula mirada de Robin, estalló en miles de pedazos.

La piel, la sangre y las vísceras del muchacho la cubrían por completo. Se quedó horrorizada. No tenía fuerzas para volver a vomitar, ni siquiera para seguir manteniéndose en pie. Se dejó caer al suelo. Si el infierno existiera, ella estaría en él…

.

.

.

**[Dos semanas después]**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la organización de Ishta hubiera sido completamente aniquilada. La única superviviente que quedaba, era ella, Nico Robin. Si le preguntaran cuáles eran sus sentimientos respecto a ello diría que el horror y la alegría. Dos sentimientos completamente opuestos y que iban de la mano.

Estaban a finales de Agosto, el mes en el cual el calor se hacía más insoportable todavía. A pesar de que había una suave brisa, el sol calentaba de tal manera que podías dar gracias de seguir en pie y no caer de una insolación.

Robin se encontraba tomando un té de limón mientras leía un libro. A pesar de que era peligroso para ella estar en público, decidió por un día darse el capricho. Estaba harta de huir, harta de esconderse y temer por su vida. Lo único que deseaba era poder sentarse plácidamente en la terraza de algún bar y descansar. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Al parecer para ella sí.

Llevaba puestas unas gruesas gafas de sol que tapaban gran parte de su rostro haciendo que fuera imposible reconocerla. Deseaba con toda su alma que ese pequeño disfraz le diera al menos una tarde de tranquilidad.

De pronto sintió que una sombra se alzaba sobre ella. Subió el rostro hacia arriba para quedar deslumbrada ante el apuesto hombre que se encontraba ante ella.

Por su apariencia, Robin dedujo que tendría unos treinta y largos años. Llevaba el pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás. Su piel era de un color oliva y su cara estaba cubierta por una cicatriz, que menos de ser repugnante a ella le pareció de lo más atractiva.

Se impresionó ante el recorrido que daban sus pensamientos, pues jamás en su vida se había fijado en un hombre y mucho menos lo había catalogado de atractivo. Pero siendo sincera consigo misma, ese hombre derrochaba un carisma que era imposible ignorar…

−Nico Robin… −dijo el hombre.

Robin contuvo el aliento al escuchar su voz rasgada y aterciopelada. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo ante su presencia intimidante. Algo en ella la empujaba a tocarle y ver si era real, pero a la vez su parte racional le decía que corriera lo más rápido que su cuerpo la dejara.

−¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

El hombre enarcó una sonrisa torcida.

−Yo sé mucho sobre ti…

Robin tragó saliva. Eso significaba que llevaba siguiéndole el rastro durante mucho tiempo… Temiendo por su vida, se puso alerta y miró a su alrededor. Los viandantes que hacía apenas unos minutos atrás le parecieron inofensivos, de pronto se transformaron en personas armadas que le dedicaban una mirada de desprecio y burla.

−¿Qué es lo que desea? –le preguntó Robin con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo, aunque para su desgracia, el nerviosismo de su voz la delató.

El hombre volvió a reír y tomó asiento a su lado.

−Te deseo a ti.

Bien, si fuera un poco más ingenua esas palabras la habrían dejado totalmente atontada. Para desgracia del hombre, ella era algo más lista por lo cual sabía la intención oculta que poseían.

−Siento decepcionarle, pero no estoy en el mercado. –le dijo mientras se ponía en pie con intención de marcharse.

De pronto, notó algo frío sobre su muñeca derecha, al bajar la mirada vio un garfio de oro sujetarla con firmeza. Atemorizada miró al hombre a los ojos.

−Por favor, siéntese señorita. Es usted alguien demasiado valiosa para mí como para tener que herirla.

Robin obedeció a regañadientes. Con precaución se volvió a sentar en la silla, pero alejándola unos pasos de él.

−No sé qué quiere de mí… −comentó con nerviosismo.

−Yo creo que sí lo sabes.

En realidad lo hacía, pero no quería pensar de nuevo en ello… Posiblemente fuera alguien buscando venganza por la muerte de Ishta y quisiera matarla o Dios sabe qué. Trago saliva de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.

−Verá, señorita… −el hombre encendió un puro y ella aspiró el suave olor a canela que desprendían. –Usted es la única persona en este mundo capaz de leer… los poneglyphs.

Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora se encontraba totalmente aterrada. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor buscando una salida, incluso sería capaz de matar a quien se pusiera en su camino, pero para su desgracia estaba tan acorralada como una rata en una trampa.

El hombre se acercó a ella de nuevo. El olor a canela y limón impregno sus sentidos.

−Quiero ofrecerle un trato, señorita Robin.

Robin giró el rostro para encontrárselo a escasos centímetros de ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente ante esa cercanía. No es como si nunca hubiera tenido a un hombre tan cerca… pero él no era cualquier hombre, eso estaba claro.

−¿D-de qué se trata…? –se sorprendió ante la facilidad con la cual estaba aceptando escucharle.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa torcida y se alejó.

−Verá, usted es la mujer más perseguida por la justicia actualmente y tengo… entendido que su organización ha sido aniquilada…

Hizo una breve pausa para escupir el humo del puro.

−Le propongo un trato. Yo la protejo del Gobierno y usted me ayuda a encontrar cierta arma…

Robin estaba impresionada. Nunca en su vida la habían buscado para nada más que matarla. Él era la primera persona que le ofrecía un trato para poder seguir sobreviviendo. Y para ser sinceras, no se trataba de un trato cualquiera, sino uno en el que entraban sus propios intereses…

Le miró durante unos minutos que parecieron años. ¿Debía de aceptar así de rápido? ¿Se vería muy desesperada? ¿Le daba largas y le abandonaba viendo si la buscaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Trago saliva y se miró las manos. Las tenía sudadas y resbalosas por los nervios. Finalmente decidió lo que iba a hacer…

−Si acepto el trato… ¿también incluirá mi cuerpo en él?

−¿Tu cuerpo? –el hombre enarcó una ceja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

−Es decir… tendré que complacerle para de esa manera pagarle el cobijo y la comida que me proporcione.

Él soltó una carcajada estruendosa y se acercó de nuevo a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara.

−No pequeña, tú no harás nada que no quieras hacer.

No sabía por qué, pero para Robin esa frase nuevamente le pareció tener un doble significado. Aliviada por no tener que venderse más, decidió aceptar la oferta.

−Está bien, acepto. –le dijo Robin mientras extendía la mano derecha.

El hombre volvió a sonreír y estrujó el garfio contra su mano derecha.

−Bienvenida a Baroque Works, Nico Robin.

De esa manera y sin darse cuenta en lo que se había metido, Robin pasó a formar parte de una de las organizaciones más peligrosas del bajo mundo. Solo el tiempo iba a enseñarle las consecuencias de sus decisiones…

.

.

.

**[Un mes después]**

Por primera vez en su vida Robin se sentía contenta consigo misma. Había pasado un mes desde que entró en la organización de Baroque Works y todos la habían tratado con respeto y humildad.

Pocos días después de su incorporación, había descubierto el nombre de su jefe: Mr.0. Un nombre demasiado enigmático a decir verdad, pero a ella no le importó. Estaba más que feliz por no tener que regalar su cuerpo a nadie. Se sentía plena y viva, por primera vez en 4 años…

En ese mes había aprendido a luchar y a defenderse. El arte del engaño era más tentador de lo que nunca había pensado. En ocasiones Mr 0 la visitaba y le comentaba los planes que tenían, pero rara vez le veía y para ser sincera consigo mismo eso le producía incertidumbre y cierta ansiedad.

Ese hombre enigmático y carismático la tenía completamente intrigada. Por primera vez en su vida pensaba en él como una mujer.

Para su sorpresa, Mr.0 la había llamado a su despacho esa noche. Tenían una pequeña pista sobre un poneglyph y debían de ver si ella era capaz de descifrarlo o no. Estaba nerviosa por la prueba, y para su sorpresa no quería decepcionarle. Quería brindarle confianza y bienestar, sentimientos que nunca antes creyó poder tener hacia nadie.

Negó con la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en eso.

Se dirigió al despacho. Para su sorpresa estaba vacío. Giro sobre sí misma para ver si se encontraba por ahí, pero no había nadie. De pronto se abrió una trampilla bajo sus pies y cayó al vacío.

Aterrizó sobre una superficie mullida. Al abrir los ojos se encontró sobre una enorme pila de almohadones y mantas de pieles. Dejó escapar un jadeo al notar el suave tacto de las telas y el agradable olor a canela que desprendía.

Miró a su alrededor y vio la habitación en penumbra, alumbrada solamente por unos cuantos candelabros de oro en la pared. El techo era alto y estaba cubierto de frescos sobre la naturaleza y el mundo. Enormes columnas toscanas se alzaban a su alrededor. Al fondo de la estancia vio una alargada mesa llena de manjares presidida por nada más ni nada menos que Mr.0.

Robin se incorporó rápidamente avergonzada.

−¿Dónde estamos? –le preguntó a Mr.0.

−En mi habitación. –contestó con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

Ella avanzó con cautela hasta quedar a su lado.

−¿Por qué estoy aquí?

−Me gusta que estés aquí, Robin.

Robin reprimió un suspiro al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Su voz de terciopelo hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y notó como el calor la invadía por completo.

−Estás aquí para que te enseñe una nueva parte de tu entrenamiento. –le dijo Mr.0 mientras se levantaba de la butaca y se acercaba a ella con su andar seductor.

Ella se quedó de pie, sin mover un simple músculo. Mr.0 se colocó frente a ella y le acaricio la mejilla con el garfio. Robin cerró los ojos y saboreó el contacto. Notó el aroma a canela segundos antes de que atrapara sus labios.

Robin gimió al sentir su sabor. Todos los instintos primitivos vinieron a ella y le nublaron la mente. Sin poder contenerse subió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso con rudeza.

Mr.0 se apartó y le sonrió.

−Debes tener paciencia mi pequeña flor… −le dijo mientras la empujaba suavemente contra una de las columnas. –A pocos hombres les da placer el sexo primitivo…

Robin asintió y se tranquilizo poco a poco. De mientras Mr.0 le acariciaba el cuello con el garfio mientras con la otra acariciaba la parte trasera de su rodilla. Volvió a acercarse a ella para tomar sus labios nuevamente. Esta vez la beso con pausa, acariciando suavemente su labio inferior con los dientes antes de adentrar la lengua en su boca.

Poco a poco iba levantando su rodilla izquierda hasta apoyarla sobre su cadera y abrirle más las piernas con su muslo. Robin gimió al sentir la dureza de su entrepierna rozar su ropa interior. Mr.0 le rompió los tirantes del vestido dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Ella siseó de placer cuando el garfio acaricio su pezón.

−Para poder brindarle placer a un hombre, primero debes seducirle… igual que hago yo contigo… −Mr.0 bajó la cabeza a su cuello y lo beso pausadamente, luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que se estremeciera.

−Mr.0… −gimió Robin.

−Para ti soy Crocodile.

Robin notó como un nudo se asentaba en su estómago. Él estaba confiando en ella, sino… ¿por qué habría de decirle su verdadero nombre? Se sintió llena de dicha y por primera vez desde que había comenzado la noche quería complacerle de verdad.

Le empujó suavemente para atrás y cogiéndole por el pañuelo blanco lo atrajo hacia el montón de cojines y mantas. Crocodile sonrió ante el atrevimiento de la joven, pero aun así la siguió.

Robin le tumbo suavemente y se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Estaba nerviosa, nunca en su vida había buscado darle placer a nadie, al menos no de esa manera. Su trabajo era seguir con vida y por ello regalaba su cuerpo, pero hacerlo por gusto con un hombre era algo que nunca pudo imaginar.

Suavemente fue desabrochando su camisa mientras le besaba. Noto su dura anatomía bajo ella y no pudo evitar reír de satisfacción. Le quitó la ropa con cuidado, besando y mordiendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Vio como Crocodile la miraba con aprobación y eso no hizo más que envolverla por completo.

Cuando fue su turno para desvestirla ella no se dejo, sino todo lo contrario. Se levantó de encima y se alejó un par de pasos… Le miró con una sonrisa picarona y comenzó a bajar sensualmente su vestido hasta quedar solamente con la braguita.

Con breves movimientos de cadera se las quito y las cogió con la mano derecha. Le dio un par de vueltas en el aire antes de tirárselas a Crocodile, quién las cogió y aspiro su aroma, para vergüenza de Robin.

Poco a poco Robin comenzó a tocarse los pechos mientras bajaba con una mano por la cintura y tocaba su intimidad. Gimió al notarse húmeda y preparada… Vio como la mirada de Mr.0 se ampliaba y como su cara estaba teñida de hambre y deseo. Sonrió sensualmente y puso a cuatro patas en el suelo. Moviendo el trasero como un gato fue gateando hasta él y le besó la rodilla para luego trazar con la lengua una línea por todo su muslo hasta su erección.

Robin notó el siseo que dejó escapar Crocodile cuando le tomó con la boca. Intento no ser impaciente y poder complacerle, por lo que comenzó a lamer el glande con suavidad hasta que se lo metió en la boca completamente. Él se puso tenso mientras la mujer chupada y aspiraba cada vez más rápido.

Cuando Robin sintió su pene convulsionar dejó de chupar y esperó a que terminara. Un sabor salado y agridulce la lleno. Tragó en seco y saboreó ese líquido viscoso. Para su sorpresa, el miembro de Crocodile volvía a estar duro.

Con un movimiento ágil la puso boca abajo y comenzó a besar su espalda. Robin notó la mano de Crocodile apretar su trasero y poco después tocaba sus labios ya hinchados. Intento reprimir un gemido cuando comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, pero fue imposible. La sensación era tan intensa y placentera. Arqueó el cuerpo y se puso a cuatro patas para darle un mejor acceso.

Crocodile metió dos dedos rápidamente mientras lamia su nalga derecha provocando que ella se estremeciera. Movió los dedos enérgicamente mientras ella gemía y mordía la almohada. El primer orgasmo de su vida fue tan desgarrador que creyó que iba a morir. Todo su cuerpo estalló en millones de sensación y ella no pudo hacer más que caer rendida sobre las almohadas.

De pronto sintió todo el peso de Crocodile sobre ella y como su miembro se abría paso entre los pliegues de su sexo. Gimió más intensamente cuando comenzó a embestirla con fuerza. Mr.0 se tumbó de lado y jaló a Robin hacia él subiendo su pierna derecha hacia arriba para intensificar las embestidas.

Robin gemía ante el placer. Nunca en su vida había sentido nada como esto y para su sorpresa, le encantó. Notó su segundo orgasmo a las puertas y no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Crocodile se unió a ella apenas una par de embestidas después.

Robin se tumbó boca abajo sobre las almohadas intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras Mr.0 la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

−Eres más perfecta de lo que creía… −le susurró al oído antes de morder su lóbulo.

Ella se estremeció y notó como el calor la invadía una vez más. ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente? ¿Aun quería más? Para su sorpresa la respuesta era sí. Crocodile desprendía una hombría y una masculinidad nunca vista antes. Todo él era perfecto. Su cuerpo, su aroma, su sabor…

Deseaba más, mucho más y pronto iba a descubrir qué precio iba a pagar para estar junto a él…

_Continuará…_

* * *

Se abanica. No sé qué pensáis vosotros, pero yo lo he pasado mal escribiendo esto. Osea, no por nada, sino por imaginarme todo lo que Robin sentía e imaginaba al estar con Crocodile. Sé que muchos ahora mismo estarán preparando los tomates para lanzármelos, pero creedme, el fic valdrá la pena. Poco a poco la historia se irá desarrollando y comprenderemos mucho mejor todo.

Sin más preámbulos me despido hasta la siguiente. Sed buenos y dejadme reviews.

¡Un besito!


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Hola, hola! Ya vengo con el segundo capítulo del fic. He de ser sincera y decir que me ha quedado un tanto extraño... Tengo mil ideas en la cabeza y quiero expresarlo de mil maneras, pero no me sale nada más que esto... Siento si alguno le decepciona, pero mi mente ha jugado malas pasadas conmigo._**  
**_Por otro lado, quiero volver a dedicarle esta historia dos grandes personas y escritores que comparten conmigo su gusto por descubrir los pasados ocultos de los personajes: OtakuSIG y theONOFRE. Más os vale que les leáis, juro que no quedaréis decepcionados._**  
**_Y ahora sí que sí, os dejo con el capítulo._**

**_PD: One Piece pertenece a Oda-sama._**

* * *

Robin despertó con el olor del café recién hecho. Algo adolorida, se incorporó entre los gruesos almohadones y el sinfín de mantas y miró a su alrededor. Un grupo de sirvientes servían el desayuno en silencio. Avergonzada por si la habían visto desnuda, se tapó con una sábana y gateó hasta salir de la cama.

Cuando llegó a la mesa jadeó al ver tanta comida junta. Era todo un banquete, sin lugar a dudas. Había cestas enormes con pan, quesos y fruta, además de todo tipo de bebidas, desde café de achicoria hasta zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

Cogió una taza de café y lo saboreo. Sintió un cosquilleo al comprobar su agradable olor y gusto. Nunca en su vida había tenido esa clase de lujos y ahora, de la noche a la mañana, era tratada como una princesa.

Dejó la taza a un lado al percatarse de las enormes cajas que había a un lado. Con curiosidad abrió una de ellas para quedarse con los ojos como platos. Sacó el delicado vestido del envoltorio y reprimió un jadeo al ver lo suave y delicado que era.

Inconscientemente se lo puso por encima de la sábana enrollada sobre su cuerpo y buscó un espejo para mirarse. El tono púrpura le daba un aspecto exótico a su piel bronceada.

−Sabía que ese era tu color.

Robin se dio la vuelta al oír _esa_ voz tras ella.

−Es precioso… −dijo apenas en un suspiro acariciando la suave tela.

Crocodile le quitó el vestido de las manos y lo dejó suavemente en su caja de nuevo. Posteriormente comenzó a desenredar la sábana de su cuerpo, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Robin suspiró al sentir el aire frío rozar su piel, de manera casi automática, se tapó con los brazos y agachó la mirada. Crocodile se las apartó suavemente e hizo que se diera la vuelta de nuevo hacia el espejo.

−¿De qué tienes vergüenza?

Ella giró la cara para evitar ver su reflejo. Crocodile la cogió firmemente por la mandíbula y la obligó a mirarse.

−Eres preciosa, Robin. –aspiro el suave aroma a flores que su piel desprendía. –Cada parte de tu cuerpo es bella… no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas de Robin. Siseó al notar los labios de Crocodile sobre su espalda, acariciando y provocando a su paso. Su cuerpo cobró vida, igual que la noche anterior y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dio la vuelta y le besó. No fue un beso exigente, ni pasional, sino uno calmado, incitante, seductor… tal y como él la había enseñado. Cuando se apartó, vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Los meses pasaron y Robin era una persona nueva. Había aprendido a luchar y a defenderse, ya no tenía miedo de sentirse desprotegida ni insegura ante las crueldades de ese mundo. El temor, la nostalgia, la tristeza… todos esos sentimientos que habían ocupado su vida y su corazón, habían desaparecido casi por completo. Crocodile era un hombre misterioso y cruel, pero con ella había abierto una faceta amable y tierna, y debía de admitir que amaba a ese hombre.

Pero… ¿qué era el amor? Ella nunca tuvo ningún lazo especial hacia ninguna persona, no podía tener un punto de referencia con respecto a lo que sentía… Pero estaba más que segura de que ese sentimiento que la embargaba era el amor. Crocodile para ella era el Sol y ella era la Tierra que giraba a su alrededor. Daría y haría cualquier cosa por él e iba a descubrir en poco tiempo todos los sacrificios que debería hacer.

.

.

.

Robin dio un grito de placer al notar su quinto orgasmo. Jadeó al sentir su cuerpo convulsionar en millones de sensaciones. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para poder lograrlo. Notó los labios de Crocodile subir sobre su estómago y tomar su pezón entre los labios. Tras darle un par de lametazos más, se apartó y la besó.

−Tengo algo que anunciarte.

A duras penas Robin abrió los ojos y le miró ceñuda.

−¿De qué se trata? –le dijo mientras le empujaba sobre su espalda y se ponía a horcajadas sobre él.

Crocodile se incorporó hasta quedar a la par y la abrazó por la cintura.

−Mañana por la tarde nos vamos de aquí.

−¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

−Nos vamos a Arabasta. He abierto un nuevo casino en ese país y necesito a alguien de confianza que lo dirija.−comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente. –Y si te soy sincero, no confío en nadie más que en ti para hacerlo.

Robin se encogió ante sus palabras. Después de todos estos meses junto a él, por fin estaba confiando plenamente en sus capacidades.

−Te amo, ¿lo sabes? –le susurró Robin antes de besarlo.

Con un rápido movimiento, Crocodile la cogió con firmeza por la cintura y la depositó de espaldas al colchón para profundizar el beso. Se apartó ligeramente y pellizco su nariz con los labios.

−Lo sé, mi pequeña Miss Sunday.

−¿Miss Sunday? –río Robin.

−Si vas a ser la gerente de mi casino, necesitarás un apodo. No sería conveniente si la justicia te encuentra.

Ella lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

−Echaré de menos esta habitación… −le dijo Robin en un suspiro mientras miraba a su alrededor.

−Podremos tener una mejor. –aseguro Crocodile.

−No hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar, ¿eh? –él se encogió de hombros.− Excepto vivir bajo el agua, eso es algo que el dinero jamás podrá comprar.

Crocodile hizo caso omiso mientras encendía un puro. El olor a canela impregnó la habitación.

−Voy a necesitar que seduzcas a unos policías. –dijo Crocodile mientras expulsaba el humo de su boca.

Robin le miró horrorizada.

−¿Disculpa?

Crocodile puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la cama para tomar su bata de franela negra.

−No te hagas la tonta, mujer… Necesitamos tener a la justicia de nuestro lado y para ello debes acostarte con ellos.

Robin intentó reprimir las arcadas que subían desde su estomago hasta su boca. ¿De nuevo tendría que vender su cuerpo? Creía que su pasado había quedado enterrado en el mismo momento en el que conoció a Crocodile, pero para su desgracia, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de las cosas… En la vida nada nunca es gratis.

Con el corazón lleno de dolor, se tapó con las mantas y cerró los ojos con fuerza para ahuyentar todos los recuerdos de su pasado, de su presente y de su nuevo futuro…

.

.

.

_**[6 años después, Arabasta]**_

Era 6 de febrero, día de su vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños. Crocodile había organizado una fiesta enorme en el casino a la cual asistieron numerosas organizaciones del bajo mundo, algunos Shichibukai y los trabajadores de mayor rango de Baroque Works.

A pesar de encontrarse rodeada de mucha gente, ella se sentía completamente sola. Ninguna de esas personas estaba allí por ella, porque la amaran y respetaran… Simplemente se encontraban cerrando negocios con el gran Mr.0 y su cumpleaños había sido una excusa más que perfecta para reunirlos a todos sin sospechas.

Asqueada de toda esa falsa cordialidad, decidió salir a la terraza a tomar algo de aire. Se asombró al encontrar a una mujer apoyada en la barandilla.

−Veo que ha tenido la misma idea que yo. –le dijo Robin al acercarse a ella.

La mujer se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

−Allí dentro huele demasiado a muerto. –le contestó.

Robin intentó reprimir una carcajada.

−Me llamo Zhephira. –le dijo la joven mientras le extendía la mano.

−Yo soy…R-Sunday.−Robin se detuvo a tiempo de desvelar su verdadero nombre.

−Tus padres te odiaban un poquito, ¿no?

Robin se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa torcida.

−¡Sunday!−Robin se dio la vuelta para ver a Crocodile vestido de etiqueta y con un puro en la mano. –Ven, mi amor, debo de presentarte a unos amigos.

Robin puso los ojos tan en blanco que pensó que se iba a quedar ciega. Se despidió de su amiga con un leve cabeceo y se dirigió con su andar insinuante hacia Crocodile.

La noche se volvió larga y aburrida, pero gracias a Dios, llegó a su fin. Uno a unos los invitados se fueron marchando hasta dejarla sola junto a Crocodile.

Los sirvientes recogían toda la basura esparcida por el salón, las copas sucias y los manteles manchados. Lo músicos guardaban sus instrumentos hasta que Crocodile los detuvo. Robin vio como se acercaba a uno de ellos y le susurraba algo al oído. El hombre asintió levemente con la cabeza y la miró a ella guiñándole un ojo. Segundos después Crocodile estuvo a su lado de nuevo.

−¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó Robin.

De pronto, los músicos comenzaron a tocar Kiss from a Rose de Seal. Crocodile tendió la mano hacia ella y le sonrió. Robin notó como sus ojos se humedecían. Sin pensárselo dos veces, extendió la mano hacia él.

Bailaron en silencio al son del a música. Era una de sus canciones preferidas y no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había adivinado, pues jamás hablaron de los gustos personales de ella. Cuando la música terminó dieron un par de vueltas más hasta que Crocodile la apartó suavemente.

−Tengo algo para ti. –anunció.

Robin se enjuagó las lágrimas y le miró mientras volvía con dos paquetes en la mano. Uno de ellos era de color bronce, con un lazo negro y el otro de color plateado con un lazo azul.

−Elige el que quieras abrir primero.

Ella le sonrió y eligió el paquete plateado. Al abrirlo se quedó sin aliento. En él había un precioso collar de diamantes con una cadena de oro blanco. Las manos le temblaban al intentar cogerlo.

−Es… es demasiado. –Robin suspiró.

Crocodile se encogió de hombros.

−Eres una mujer bella, Robin… Y me has servido como ninguno durante estos 6 años, ¿por qué no darte algo que te merezcas?

−Suéltalo… Qué tengo que hacer ahora…

−Eres muy inteligente. –le dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla. −¿Recuerdas a la mujer con la que estuviste en la terraza esta noche? Es la hija de un jefe muy importante… A pesar de su apariencia afeminada y remilgada, es alguien muy salvaje y que le gusta… jugar. Necesito que te acuestes con ella para poder asegurar una inversión por parte de su padre. Él nunca se negará a lo que su "pequeña niñita" le pida… Y si tú lo haces bien, obtendrás el segundo regalo.

Robin se quedó asqueada. Tenía unas enormes ganas de abofetearlo y mandarlo a la mierda, pero no podía… Sobre todo porque sabía lo que el segundo paquete contenía. Era costumbre que en cada cumpleaños Crocodile le diera pistas sobre un poneglyph. Estaba claro que él no sabía más que ella, puesto que siempre le enviaba fotos extrañas sobre piedras que contaban antiguas historias, pero nada que a ella le interesara. Aunque odiara admitirlo, él la necesitaba a ella tanto como ella a él.

Intentó poner la mente en blanco mientras se dirigía a la habitación en donde la Zhephira la esperaba. Sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero por primera vez en su vida se sintió extrañamente vacía… Ella amaba a Crocodile con toda su alma y por ello hacía todo lo que él le ordenara, pero como todo… su amor algún día tendría un límite y él poco a poco, humillándola de esa manera se estaba ganando su odio…

Cuando llegó a la habitación, la luz estaba en penumbra. Creyó que no había nadie hasta que fijó la vista en el sillón el fondo. Zhephira llevaba puesto un camisón transparente que dejaba a la vista su esbelta piel cobriza. Ella era hermosa, sin lugar a dudas. La mujer se acercó a ella gateando en el suelo y se restregó contra sus piernas. Robin cerró los ojos e invocó todas las fuerzas del mundo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer…

−Esto es por los poneglyphs… −se dijo a sí misma.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y cogió a Zhephira por la mandíbula. La joven ronroneo y entreabrió los labios. Robin la beso con dulzura, jugueteando suavemente con la lengua mientras mordía su labio inferior. Zhephira jadeo ante el contacto y atacó su cuello. Ella le dio paso girando la cabeza hacia un lado y con las manos fleur comenzó a quitarle el camisón.

Robin se levantó del suelo y alargo la mano hacia la mujer para ayudarla a incorporarse. Mientras la besaba suavemente la llevó hasta la cama en donde la empujó. Por lo que había dicho Crocodile, le gustaba jugar… y no había mejor juego que Robin jugara que a este. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras iba quitándose el pesado vestido. Lo tiro al suelo, junto a sus botas y su ropa interior.

Con deliberada calma se movió sobre el sexo de Zhephira, ella jadeo ante el contacto y apretó con las manos el trasero de Robin. Con un movimiento rápido la tumbó sobre la cama y se puso encima, Robin se incorporó.

−No cariño, esta vez seré yo quien juegue contigo… −le dijo Robin mientras con las manos fleur la quitaba de encima.

Zhephira suspiró al notar los carnosos labios sobre su estomago. Robin rio de satisfacción al oír como cada vez jadeaba de manera más constante. Lamió el valle de sus pechos antes de tomar con la lengua el pezón derecho. Zhephira arqueó la espalda en señal de placer. Robin continuó succionando mientras que con la mano iba tentando su sexo. La rozaba suavemente con la uña antes de estirar de su corto vello.

Robin escuchó a Zhephira lloriquear cuando abrió los pliegues de su sexo con la mano y poco a poco fue introduciendo su dedo corazón. Movió el dedo suavemente a la vez que introducía un segundo, intensificando su placer. El cuerpo de Zhephira comenzó a convulsionar a medida que su orgasmo iba viniendo. Cuando notó que estaba preparada, abandonó su pecho y mediante un reguero de besos tomó su clítoris en la boca. Estuvo lamiéndolo mientras intensificaba sus embestidas con los dedos hasta que notó su delicado sabor.

Se incorporó relamiéndose los labios. Zhephira la miraba acalorada y con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas. Subió a gatas sobre ella hasta que tomó sus labios, compartiendo con ella su sabor. Mientras la besaba, dejó caer su peso sobre ella y rodó hasta que Zhephira quedó encima. Con unos brazos fleur la fue levantando hasta que quedó de pie en la cama.

Zhephira se encontraba con las manos atadas en alto por los brazos fleur de Robin, mientras esta se arrodillaba frente a ella. Fue besando el empeine de su pie y fue subiendo por su pierna hasta llegar a la cara interna de los muslos, los cuales lamió antes de volver a tomarla con la boca. Hizo brotar más manos fleur para que la pellizcaran y estiraran de los pechos mientras ella le brindaba placer oral. Zhephira gemía y doblaba sus rodillas sin poder contenerse más, pero Robin no estaba dispuesta, iba a darle el placer que ella quería y necesitaba. Un nuevo orgasmo se asomó y Zhephira se corrió en su boca.

Cuando notó que estaba satisfecha la soltó de su agarre y la dejó caer en la cama con cuidado. La joven ronroneo un par de minutos como un gatito feliz antes de quedarse dormida. Robin cerró los ojos y reprimió las ganas de llorar.

Siempre lo mismo, siempre igual… Ella se vendía para poder vivir. Crocodile no era el hombre que ella había creído, por mucho que lo amara, para él, ella no era más que un simple juguete para conseguir su propio fin y ella odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

Cuando Robin despertó no había nadie a su lado en la cama. Inspeccionó la habitación por si se le había escapado algo, pero no, Zhephira no estaba. Resignada y sobre todo cabreada, cogió su vestido y sus zapatos del suelo y se fue a su cuarto. Le daba igual ir en ropa interior por todo el casino. Si a alguien no le gustaba, que no mirase, pero era imposible que cualquier de ellos pudiera decirle ni siquiera una palabra de ofensa… moriría, sin lugar a dudas. No estaba de humor para tonterías y menos de ese tipo.

Al llegar a su cuarto tiró un trozo de papel arrugado hacia el escritorio de Crocodile, él la miró con curiosidad.

−¿Lo tienes, pequeña?

Robin no dijo nada, sino que se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia él con una mirada amenazante.

−No pienso volver a hacer esto.

−¿Disculpa? –Crocodile se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió lentamente a ella.

−He dicho, que no pienso volver a acostarme con nadie para mantenerte feliz… Estoy cansada de ser tu puta. –Robin comenzaba a estar histérica, harta… Nunca en su vida había dejado que la impaciencia ni si mal genio la dominara, pero esta noche había tenido suficiente.

Crocodile estaba rojo de la ira y se abalanzó contra ella, pegándola a la pared mientras la cogía por el cuello.

−Repite eso, pequeña… −le dijo mientras intensificaba su agarre.

Robin no podía respirar, notaba como las lágrimas se atascaban en sus ojos sin poder salir. Estaba furiosa y dolida. ¿Cómo la persona a la que más amaba en este mundo podía tratarla de esa manera? Intentó quitarse de su agarre pero no pudo. Crocodile era demasiado fuerte.

−Tu harás lo que yo te diga, ¿has comprendido? Porque eres mía y solo mía… −comenzó a besuquear su cuello con fiereza.

−Suéltame… ¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME! –chilló Robin.

Crocodile le pegó un bofetón tan fuerte que Robin se sintió aturdida durante un par de segundos. Sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa, como un animal, sacó su miembro y arrancó con el garfio la braguita de Robin. De una sola embestida la llenó por completo. Robin intentó quitarse, pero él la tenía sujeta con fuerza. Lloró desconsoladamente mientras él la violaba sin piedad, como a una sucia puta. Cuando terminó, ni siquiera la miró, la tiró al suelo y la dejó ahí. Llena de vergüenza, soledad y miedo.

A partir de esa noche ella no quiso volver a compartir cama con él, pero para su desgracia eso no era posible. Crocodile la tenía prisionera por su maldito sueño. Ella quería descubrir el río Poneglyph y solo con la ayuda de él podía lograrlo. A pesar de odiarse mutuamente, estaban unidos por el interés.

Los años pasaron y con ellos las violaciones y las palizas se intensificaron. Ella se negaba a cumplir ciertas órdenes y él se lo pagaba golpeándola. Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquella fatídica noche y ella lo lamentaba en carne y lágrimas.

Quería ser feliz, quería ser libre… poder cumplir su sueño, tener una familia, un marido, un hogar… Pero todos esos sueños eran nada si seguía junto a Crocodile. Quedaba poco para que su jefe tomara Arabasta mediante una revuelta y ella, como una buena concubina y compañera había participado en su plan, conociendo cada detalle de él, para de esa manera, poder traicionarlo y marcharse. Sabía que no era fácil, pero tampoco imposible…

Pero todos sus planes cambiaron ante una nueva noticia… Estaba embarazada. Le parecía imposible, puesto que siempre había tomado la máxima precaución en ese tema, pero era cierto que durante los últimos meses Crocodile no lo había tenido. Era un problema muy grande, puesto que ya no debía velar por la seguridad de una sola persona, sino de dos… Traicionarlo ella sola sería una muerte segura, pero si obtenía ayuda de alguien… ¿pero de quién?

Sus súplicas tuvieron repuesta en poco tiempo, pues un joven pirata había jurado matar a Crocodile por hacerle daño a la princesa del reino. En un principio rió ante la impertinencia del crío, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de sus habilidades y vio en él un posible aliado. Como era obvio él no la aceptó, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Al fin y al cabo ella era la mano derecha de un criminal. Cuando Crocodile estuvo a punto de matar al joven, ella no dudó en protegerlo. Veía en él una determinación que no había visto en nadie, jamás… Por eso quiso ayudarle, a pesar de que si _él_ se enteraba, la mataría a ella y a su hijo…

La idea de que ella muriera, a esas alturas de su vida le parecía incluso un placer demasiado grande. ¿Pero la de su hijo? Jamás, debía de protegerlo a toda costa. Nunca había tenido nada propio, nada que tuviera que pagar con su cuerpo o favores para obtenerlo… Su hijo era lo único que le quedaba, alguien que la querría a pesar de su pasado y por ese motivo, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a quien fuera con tal de protegerlo…

* * *

_**Agg... El yuri me ha quedado un tanto extraño, no me ha gustado ni a mi, así que no seáis malos y me lancéis muchos tomates. Espero vuestras reviews. ¡Un saludo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Buff! Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí con otro capítulo más. Quiero agradeceros a todos por las reviews y la buena acogida de este fic, realmente no me lo esperaba..._  
_Siento mucho si estoy tardando en subir el resto de fics, pero sinceramente, ando con inspiración cero... Espero que lo entendáis._  
_Así que no me enrollo mucho y os dejo con la historia. No olvidéis dejarme vuestras opiniones. ¡Muchos saludos!_

_PD: ONE PIECE pertenece a Oda :3_

* * *

Por fin llegó el esperado día. Esa misma tarde se llevaría a cabo el tan ansiado plan de Crocodile en el cual tomarían Arabasta. A Robin realmente no le importaba el destino que tomasen los acontecimientos. Por primera vez en su vida no quería preocuparse por los daños colaterales, ni por la vida de otras personas. ¿Un pensamiento egoísta? Sí, pero le daba igual. Era su oportunidad para escapar de _él_, y estaba dispuesta a arriesgar a cualquier persona que se entrometiera en su camino.

Hasta ahora, los acontecimientos se habían desarrollado de una manera casi sencilla y sin complicaciones, pero esa maldita marine estaba metiendo sus narices en asuntos de mayores. Tal vez debería darle una lección por insolente. ¿Se creía capaz de derrotarla? El mero pensamiento de esa pregunta la hizo reír.

−Si no os apartáis de mi camino… tendré que mataros. –le dijo Robin a la Capitana Tashigi y a sus subordinados.

−¡No tenemos ninguna intención de hacerlo! –gritó Tashigi.

Robin puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Era estúpida o qué? ¿De verdad pensaba que podría ganarla? Su paciencia se estaba agotando… El tiempo corría y ella tenía un serio trabajo que hacer. Descubriría el poneglyph, engañaría a Crocodile y huiría de ese maldito país. El plan parecía sencillo, pero había muchos cabos sueltos, por desgracia.

−¡MARINES! ¡No se preocupen por mí! Primero vayan a la plaza y paren la rebelión. –gritó Nefertari Cobra. –Una bomba va a explotar. ¡Tienen que evitarlo!

−¡No se preocupe! Primero lo salvaremos y la detendremos a ella. –contestó Tashigi.

Si no fuera por la seriedad de la situación, Robin habría estallado en una buena carcajada. ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa? Estaba cansada de tanto jueguecito. Tenía que darse prisa antes de que Crocodile derrotara a Luffy. Por un lado sintió cierta angustia al dejar al pobre chico en manos de semejante bestia, pero por otro… pensó en la vida de su hijo. Si ese desgraciado supiera que estaba embarazada lo mataría, y posiblemente a ella también. No, no había tiempo, tenía que actuar, y tenía que hacerlo ahora…

−Treinta Fleur… −susurró.

En apenas unos segundos, más de la mitad de los marines yacían en el suelo inconscientes, incluso posiblemente alguno muerto. Realmente le daba igual, tenía prisa y no le apetecía perder el tiempo teniendo cuidado con sus poderes.

−¡¿Qué has hecho?! –chilló Tashigi horrorizada.

−¿No te dije que tenía que hacer algo importante? Ahora apártate…

−¡TENIENTE! Esta mujer es… ¡Nico Robin! ¡Es una leyenda!

Robin ya no lo soportaba más.

−¿No habéis tenido suficiente? –preguntó Robin con una sonrisa diabólica.

−¡Que todos los marines vayan a la plaza y detengan la revolución! –dijo Tashigi. –Suelta a ese hombre… −la capitana empuñó su espada con fuerza.

Oh, vaya… Sí que pensaba enfrentarla. Brotando un par de manos fleur, cogió su katana y la apuntó a su cuello y con las sobrantes le tapó la boca. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la miró con desprecio.

−Te dije que no te metieras conmigo… −le susurró al oído antes de hacer desaparecer sus manos.

Si mataba a un marine de tal postura lo más seguro es que la persiguieran con mayor énfasis y sinceramente, no quería seguir huyendo y más aun cuando la vida de su hijo estaba de por medio.

−No te atrevas a seguirme o lamentarás que no te haya matado. –le dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba con el Rey.

Robin y el Rey Nefertari Cobra caminaron durante un par de minutos más hasta llegar a la parte Oeste del Palacio, en donde se encontraba la tumba Real. Sospechaba de que fuera una trampa, pero llegados a estas alturas no quería dudar. Si el Poneglyph realmente estaba oculto, ¿qué mejor sitio que la tumba de los ancestros? Bajaron por unas escaleras ocultas hacia el interior de la tierra. El lugar estaba frío y olía a rancio.

−¿Puedes… entender la verdadera historia? –preguntó Cobra después de varios minutos de silencio.

−Por supuesto. Por eso Crocodile hizo un trato conmigo. –contestó Robin. – Él… no puedo matarme.

O al menos eso esperaba ella. Crocodile quería Plutón tanto como ella descubrir la verdadera historia. Eran unos objetivos que iban de la mano. ¿Por qué sino ella habría pasado por todo esto? Ah, sí… Porque también le amaba.

Quedó impresionada ante la enorme piedra que vio delante de ella. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y el estomago revuelto, comenzó a leer la Verdadera Historia.

−¿Esto es lo que buscábamos, Nico Robin? –preguntó Crocodile a su espalda.

Robin se puso tensa al oír su voz. No esperaba que llegara tan rápido. Para su desgracia, esto complicaba las cosas.

−Leelo en voz alta.

−En el año 269 la familia es la más fuerte… El Reino se construyó en el año…

−Espera, espera, espera… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

−Leer la historia del país. –le dijo Robin encogiéndose de hombros.

−¡Me importa una puta mierda la historia de este país! Quiero saber si tienen una super arma o algo así. –chilló Crocodile.

−No hay nada sobre eso. –dijo Robin con la mayor tranquilidad posible. –Esto es solo… Historia. La palabra Plutón no aparece por ningún lado.

−Ya veo… −Crocodile se dio la vuelta. –Tendré que matarte aquí y ahora.

Robin se puso alerta. No, no…¡NO! Esto era lo que quería evitar, esto era a lo que no quería evitar…

−Pero… −intentó buscar una excusa para salvar sus vidas, pero su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada.

−El acuerdo que hicimos hace 10 años se rompe aquí. Eres una mujer inteligente, Robin. Digna de ser mi compañera, sin lugar a dudas… ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo nunca confié en ti… −le dijo mientras atravesaba su estomago con el garfio.

Robin notó como el arma atravesaba sus entrañas. Sintió el dolor y el brotar de la sangre. Cayó al suelo dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, que para su desgracia no la dejó inconsciente.

Notaba como su vida llegaba a su fin, al igual que la vida de su hijo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo lo que siempre había amado alguna vez le era arrebatado? Su familia, su país, Crocodile, su hijo… A pesar de todas las cosas que había pasado, ella le amó. Le dio su cuerpo, su alma, pero sobre todo su corazón… Pensó que valía la pena sacrificarse por él, porque es lo que hacen las parejas, ¿no? Dar a cambio y recibir. Ella le daba, pero también recibía.

Para su desgracia, estaba equivocada y no fue capaz de verlo hasta el final. Aunque intentara ir en contra de Crocodile y traicionarle, una pequeña parte en su interior le gritaba que volviera junto a él, a seguir siendo la reina… Pero sus palabras y sus acciones habían matado cualquier indicio de amor que le quedara. Se sentía rota, sola, pero sobre todo, vacía. Antes de que la más infinita oscuridad se apoderara de ella, escuchó _su_ voz…

Robin despertó al oír el último grito de victoria de Luffy antes de caer envenenado al suelo. Sabía que ese veneno era mortal sin un cura. Para la suerte del muchacho, ella tenía una. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban le lanzó el antídoto a Cobra.

−Date prisa y úsalo… −le dijo al Rey en apenas un susurro. –Es el antídoto para el veneno de Crocodile.

−Antes dijiste… que solo la historia de este país estaba escrita en esa piedra. – dijo Cobra. −¿Por qué mentiste?

Robin no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos intentando dejar que la muerte se la llevara.

−En la piedra estaba escrito todos los detalles sobre Plutón, incluso su localización… Si hubiera caído en las manos de ese criminal, el país e incluso en mundo entero habría sido destruido.

−No me importa si la gente vive o muere. Ya no me importa nada… −contestó Robin. –De todas maneras… tampoco pensaba darle el arma a Crocodile.

−No lo entiendo… ¿Entonces porqué viniste aquí? –preguntó Cobra.

−Esperanzas y expectativas son dos cosas distintas…Lo que yo quería encontrar era el río Poneglyph… −dijo Robin.

Con la muerte tocando en su puerta, ya le daba igual desvelar sus verdaderas intenciones. Su mayor deseo en el mundo era encontrar el río Poneglyph, el cual contenía la verdadera historia… Había luchado y sacrificado tanto a lo largo de los años por lograrlo… Para su desgracia, había caído en el peor obstáculo para llegar hacia su destino: el amor.

−¿El río Poneglyph? ¿Qué es eso?

−Que más da… −Robin notó como la sangre se mezclaba con su saliva. Apenas le quedaba tiempo de vida. –Llevo más de 20 años buscándolo… y este era el último lugar que me quedaba para descubrir cualquier pista, pero he fallado.

Inspiró hondo pues el aire cada vez le faltaba más.

−Estoy cansada de seguir luchando… Solo quiero morir. –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

De pronto sintió como alguien la levantaba del suelo. Abriendo los ojos se encontró en los brazos de Luffy.

−Bien, vayámonos de aquí…

−Suéltame. No tengo ninguna razón para vivir… −le dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

−¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? –preguntó Luffy.

Adolorida y muerta de miedo y dolor, dejó que la oscuridad la consumiera…

.

.

.

**_[3 días después]_**

Si esto era la muerte, definitivamente no era nada agradable. El dolor se fue incrementando a medida que recobraba la conciencia. De manera automática puso la mano sobre su vientre, pero no notó… nada.

No quiso abrir los ojos, se negaba que esto fuera la realidad… Intentó contener las lágrimas, pero al final le fue imposible. Dejó que todo el dolor, la frustración, decepción y rencor, salieran de su interior…

Parecía como si la vida estuviera jugando con ella. ¿Cuánto más tendría que aguantar hasta poder ser feliz? ¿Cuántas cosas más tendría que perder hasta poder vivir tranquilamente? Ya nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera su motivo para vivir…

Escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrirse y de dos voces que apenas pudo reconocer. Con deliberada lentitud abrió los ojos e intentó recolocarse sobre el colchón, pero apenas pudo apoyarse en un brazo antes de que un dolor punzante la invadiera.

−No te esfuerces, corazón… −le dijo una anciana mientras la sostenía con firmeza.

−¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz. Notó como tenía la boca seca y las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta.

−En mi palacio. –Robin giro suavemente la cabeza hacia un lado para encontrarse al Rey, Nefertari Cobra apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

−No entiendo qué hago aquí. Soy una criminal, debían haberme dejado morir…Yo-…

−Basta. –dijo Cobra firmemente. –Te traje aquí porque quería...

−Pero yo…−Robin intentó replicar, pero nuevamente fue cortada.

−Vive, Nico Robin…

−No tengo nada por lo que seguir viviendo…

Cobra no dijo nada más. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

−Ah… Luffy y su banda partirán mañana al amanecer… −dicho esto, abandonó la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Robin notó como se le volvían a humedecer los ojos. La anciana todavía la sujetaba con cuidado y la miraba con preocupación.

−Siento lo de tu bebé, pequeña… −le dijo la anciana mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

−Gr-grac… −no fue capaz de continuar sin que el dolor la llenara por completo.

−Debo darte otra mala noticia… −continuó diciéndole la señora. –Probablemente no puedas volver a tener hijos… nunca más.

Robin asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras volvía a recostarse. La anciana inspeccionó sus heridas y cambió algunas vendas antes de dejarla sola. Cuando el silencio se hizo total, dejó que todo el dolor y la culpa saliesen. Se maldijo así misma por egoísta y estúpida. Por creer que alguien alguna vez la iba amar o comprender…

Quién sabe cuántas horas estuvo llorando y lamentándose por su dolor. La única cosa que le quedó clara era que… al día siguiente, partiría hacia el barco de Luffy. Era su culpa, sí… Él la había salvado, sino hubiera sido por él, ella habría muerto y no tendría que seguir así… Toda la responsabilidad era de ese chico, por lo cual que hiciera lo que tuviera hacer… O dejarla vivir junto a él o por el contrario, matarla…

_−¡Mamá! ¡Por favor, mamá, no me abandones!_

_ −Vive, Robin… ¡VIVE!_

Robin despertó con el corazón roto y el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sudor. Había soñado con su madre después de tanto tiempo. Sin lugar a dudas su subconsciente quería jugar con ella.

Miro a su alrededor, la suave luz de la luna se infiltraba a través de la ventana. Aun era de noche. Agotada, volvió a tumbarse para continuar durmiendo, pero su mente estaba demasiado despierta para que pudiera lograrlo. Finalmente, decidió levantarse. Adolorida, se vistió y fue al último lugar al que querría volver… El Casino de Crocodile.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, no había ni siquiera un alma ahí. Todos los muebles, máquinas de juegos, etc, estaban rotos. En otro tiempo, se hubiera molestado bastante por todo el estropicio que había, pero ahora, realmente le daba igual. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con Crocodile. Incluso en sus últimos años en común él no había querido dejarla sola…

Negó con la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos. No, no era momento para eso. Buscó entre los cajones hasta encontrar la llave de la caja fuerte. Posteriormente, fue al baño y quitó el cuadro de "Las tres Marías" de la pared. Con la llave abrió la caja, que para su sorpresa, estaba vacía.

Desesperada comenzó a revolver todos los rincones de la habitación buscando algún objeto de valor con lo que poder sobrevivir, pero ese desgraciado no había dejado nada… Resignada, salió del lugar y se dirigió hacia el puerto en donde estaría el barco de los Mugiwara.

A pesar de que era aun de madrugada, había personas custodiando el puerto. Le fue sencillo dejarlos inconscientes e infiltrarse en el interior.

El lugar era pequeño, pero acogedor. Miró el reloj de la cocina, quedaban apenas unas 2h para el amanecer. Con un nudo en el estomago decidió tumbarse en la cama a la espera de que la tripulación llegara…

−¡Malvado!

−Despreciable…

−¡Bárbaro!

Lo primero que Robin escuchó al despertar fue una sarta de insultos. Río ante lo poco obscenos comentarios que hacían cada uno de ellos. Todavía adolorida decidió levantarse para de la cama. Anduvo por el pequeño barco hasta que abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el exterior…

−Por fin estamos en el mar… ¡Buen trabajo! –le dijo al primer chico al cual se encontró.

Era de estatura media y de un llamativo color verde cabello. El hombre se dio la vuelta y la miró horrorizado. En apenas unos segundos desenvainó su katana y la a apunto con ella. Robin no pudo más que darle una sonrisa torcida.

−¿¡Vienes a vengarte!?

−¡Ah! ¡Linda señorita!

−¿Por qué estás aquí?

Cada uno de ellos la amenazó con distintas armas. Robin cansada por el escándalo que montaban, hizo brotar un par de brazos fleur para desarmarlos.

−Por favor, no me apuntéis con esas cosas tan peligrosas…

−¡¿Cuándo abordaste el barco?! –preguntó una chica pelirroja.

−Ohm… Llevo aquí desde ayer en la madrugada. Me dio tiempo a leer, tomarme un baño y dormir un rato. Me puse estas ropas. Espero que no te moleste… Fufu.

−¿Pero por qué estás aquí?

−Abandona el barco, por favor…

−Monkey D. Luffy. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que me dijiste?

−¿Qué le dijiste maldito hombre de gomaaaa?

−Lo recuerdo claramente… −le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla. –Tú debes… de ser responsable… Tú… Deja que me quede en tu tripulación.

−¡¿QUÉ?! –chillaron todos al unísono.

Cansada de tanto jaleo y griterío, Robin pasó a contarles todo lo que ocurrió. Cada uno de ellos la miró sorprendida, con temor y con desconfianza… Pero finalmente, la aceptaron. Todos, menos _uno_…

Realmente no le culpaba. ¿Quién en su sano juicio habría dejado que una criminal como ella se uniera a la tripulación? Y más aún cuando había intentado matarle a cada uno de ellos… Se levantó de la silla y fue tras el hombre que respondía al nombre de Zoro. El ambiente se volvió animado y alegre en cuanto terminaron con su interrogatorio y se hicieron a la idea de que iba a quedarse.

−¿Son siempre así de alegres? –le preguntó a Zoro.

−Hai… siempre son así. –le dijo en un tono seco y apagado.

−¿De verdad? Fufu. –Robin se dio la vuelta y miró a hacia el infinito horizonte.

Uno a uno, sus _nuevos nakamas_ se fueron a sus quehaceres dejándola sola. Ella continuó observando el calmado mar. Por primera en vez en su vida, se sintió medianamente en paz. Miró a hurtadillas al espadachín que descansaba en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y las espadas en mano.

Sí… tal vez pudiera acostumbrarse rápido a esto…

.

.

.

**_[Un mes después, Skypiea]_**

Zoro veía como cada uno de sus amigos iban recuperándose de la dura batalla. Sin ir más lejos, él mismo había recibido varias heridas graves que con un par de horas de sueño y mucho sake, sanarían pronto.

Miró el caos a su alrededor, todo el mundo estaba agotado y adolorido. Incluso Luffy parecía más decaído, cosa que se arreglaría rápidamente en cuanto Sanji prepara algo de comer.

Cada uno de sus nakamas estaban celebrando el seguir vivos. Sin lugar a dudas, habían podido superar otra prueba más. Cada una nueva isla suponía un nuevo reto, una nueva lucha… y una nueva oportunidad para volverse más fuerte.

Sin poder evitarlo, la buscó la mirada. Durante todo este mes se había vuelto un acto reflejo, como si fuera una nueva costumbre… Cada vez que se daba cuenta de que lo hacía, se tranquilizaba diciéndose que era porque _desconfiaba_ de esa mujer, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que no era por ese motivo precisamente…

Nami estaba absorta entre los tesoros que habían encontrado. Él paso de largo y se dirigió hacia las antiguas ruinas, que se encontraban a apenas unos cuantos metros de donde estaban ellos. No tardó mucho tiempo en localizarla, pues la arqueóloga se encontraba apoyada de espaldas sobre una pared mirando hacia ellos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente, antes de ella la apartara mirando hacia abajo.

−Dentro de poco nos iremos. –le dijo.

Vio como asentía con la cabeza sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Esa actitud le irritaba, ¿qué le pasaba? La mujer que alguna vez conoció, Miss Sunday no era así, para nada…

−¿Por qué me "salvaste"?−le sorprendió lo quebrada que sonaba su voz.

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

−Lo haría por cualquiera de mis nakamas.

−Ya…−sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. –Creo que hice mal la pregunta… ¿Por qué me salvaste si desconfías de mí? ¿No sería mejor que me hubieras dejado morir?

¿Acaso era tonta? Era obvio porqué la había salvado, era obvio porqué se había sobreexpuesto de esa manera… Maldita mujer. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Zoro se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando la escuchó de nuevo.

−Ya veo…Dejas ese gusto para ti, ¿me equivoco? –le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Todo su autocontrol y su mal temperamento salieron a flote. De dos zancadas quedó frente a ella acorralándola contra la pared más de lo que era posible.

−Tú no sabes nada… −le contestó con los dientes apretados.

−O tal vez sé más de lo que debería saber…

Zoro no escuchó su última frase, le fue imposible. ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenía esos carnosos labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos? Deseaba con toda su alma inclinarse y probarlos, saborear su boca y cada centímetro de su piel, pero ese era un placer prohibido, algo que no estaba ni estaría disponible para él.

Con sumo cuidado se apartó de ella y la miró por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

−Maldita, maldita, maldita…

Zoro se encontraba en la cubierta del barco _descanso la vista. _Sus nakamas habían desembarcado en una pequeña isla para llenarse provisiones antes de emprender el viaje hacia Water 7. Como siempre él se había quedado en el barco. ¿El motivo? No quería ser la mula de carga de Nami, para eso estaban Sanji y Luffy, que sin lugar a dudas la complacerían gustosamente. Uno porque no paraba de babear por ella y el otro porque quería que lo dejara jugar tranquilo. Sin lugar a dudas, los dos estaban enamorados de esa bruja, cosa que él no comprendía.

Nami era bella, no había ninguna duda y era una buena persona a pesar de todo, pero no era su tipo, para nada. Él prefería otro tipo de belleza, sus pensamientos volaron hacia cierta mujer. ¿Por qué no se había quedado en el barco? Siempre lo hacía, pero últimamente era como si lo evitara… Tal vez se sobrepasó cuando hablaron, tal vez mostró de más y ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba... De que él se estaba enam…

¿QUÉ ESTABA DICIENDO? No, él no la amaba, simplemente consideraba que era bella e inteligente, ¿acaso era algo malo? Opinar sobre una mujer no tendría que considerarse como algo que no era…

Estaba faltado de cariño, sí… Eso era lo que pasaba, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer, y a pesar de que mataba toda esa testosterona con mucho ejercicio, en la soledad de la noche, el dolor le consumía. Cuando regresaran sus nakamas iría al pueblo un rato… para ver qué había por ahí.

Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, no quería hacerlo. No quería tener a nadie con él… Se miro las manos durante unos minutos. ¿Y recurrir a eso?

Negó la cabeza con fuerza.

−¡No soy ningún pervertido como ese cocinero!−gritó.

−Lo sé. Fufu.

El rostro de Zoro se tornó rojo por la vergüenza. ¿Hacía cuanto estaba ella allí? Se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrársela apoyada con la espalda en el mástil y con los brazos cruzados.

Robin llevaba puesto un fino vestido playero de manga corta con unas sandalias y un sombrero a juego. No pudo evitar dirigir la vista hacia su gran escote y hacia los erectos pezones que se marcaban sobre la fina tela. Notó como un bulto crecía entre sus piernas.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo desvió la mirada.

−¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó de manera ruda.

Robin le dio una sonrisa torcida.

−Hace demasiado calor, así que me vine a descansar un poco.

Zoro se levantó del suelo y pasó cerca de ella en dirección a la cocina. No pudo evitar aspirar el suave aroma a flores que desprendía. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, su boca se hizo agua y su erección creció hasta tal punto, que temía doblarse en cualquier momento por el dolor.

Con la mayor tranquilidad posible y con el rostro estoico, se dirigió hacia su camarote para de esa manera evitar su presencia a toda costa. Resulto algo imposible pues en cuanto llegó a las literas sintió la presencia de Robin a su espalda. Armándose de valor se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.

−¿Qué quieres, mujer?

Robin se encogió de hombros y se apoyó contra la pared.

−No estoy de humor, así que lárgate. –le dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

Robin no obedeció, sino que se quedó mirándole. Su mirada hacia que su cuerpo se encendiera todavía más si era posible. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que le llamaba tanto?

De dos zancadas se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la pared cogiéndola por el cuello. Su tacto era suave, tibio… Su característico olor lo embriagó por completo, aturdiéndole y desarmándole por completo.

Observó sus labios carnosos entreabiertos y sintió que el pantalón iba a explotarle. Sin poder contenerse más la cogió por la nuca con rudeza y la besó. Gimió al sentir su suave sabor, una mezcla entre cereza y rosas. Su lengua se abrió paso y comenzó su pequeña lucha particular.

De pronto notó como unos brazos le cogían y le apartaban. Lo primero que vio cuando le soltaron fue la mano de Robin pegándole. Sintió el escozor del golpe y como la sangre se arremolinaba en su mejilla. ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo esa maldita mujer? ¿Primero le incitaba y luego lo pegaba? Ah no, esto no iba a quedar así.

De una zancada se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos mientras la estampaba contra la escalera de las literas. Vio una muestra de dolor en su rostro, pero le dio igual. La cogió nuevamente de la nuca y la volvió a besar. Ella mantenía los labios firmemente apretados para no dejarle pasar. Con el ceño fruncido la miró y le gruñó. Robin no parecía reaccionar.

Con su rodilla la abrió de piernas y de esa manera la colocó sobre su cintura cruzando sus piernas alrededor, apretando su erección contra su sexo. Escuchó un suave suspiro en su oído y sonrió de satisfacción. Así que sí quería esto…

Con sus manos callosas y duras, deslizó sus tirantes dejando al descubierto su enorme busto. La miró a los ojos mientras tomaba su erecto pezón con la boca. Deslizó la lengua lentamente mientras la hacía suspirar una y otra vez. Quería que se soltara, joder, quería que dejara fluir su deseo igual que lo estaba haciendo él… por ello con la otra mano fue acariciando su rodilla mientras subía su vestido por la pierna y apretada su trasero.

Abandonó su pezón para dejar un reguero de besos por su cuello, el cuál chupó dejándole una marca. Mientras tanto, su mano se había adentrado entre su trasero y el fino encaje de la braguita. Lo acaricio suavemente antes de apretar la mano con tanta fuerza que dejó los dedos tatuados. No podía resistir, más no… por lo que restregó su erección contra su sexo dando pequeñas embestidas sobre la tela.

Notaba como las manos de Robin recorrían sus brazos y su espalda. Se apartó ligeramente para dejarle paso a que le quitara la camiseta. El cálido y cargado aire del lugar le dio de lleno, pero a él no le importó. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en los erectos pezones de la arqueóloga acariciando su pecho y su mojado sexo sobre su erección.

Sin poder resistirlo más la tumbó en el suelo con rudeza y se puso sobre ella. La beso con pasión, con furia, marcando sus labios, su cuello, su escote… Deseaba tanto poseerla… No quería esperar más, quería hundirse dentro de ella a toda costa… Si ni siquiera desvestirse se bajó la cremallera del pantalón y apartó la fina tela de su ropa interior antes de hundirse en ella de una sola embestida.

Ambos gimieron al unísono. Zoro creyó morir de placer al notar las húmedas pareces de su vagina envolver su miembro. El placer le invadió por completo, le nubló la vista… Lo único de lo que era consciente es de las fuertes embestidas que le daba y como Robin apretaba las uñas sobre su espalda.

Tomó con furia su pezón izquierdo probando que la arqueóloga lloriqueara de placer. Se sentía tan feliz, tan lleno… Rodó sobre ella hasta tenerla encima. Escuchó su suave gritito y su fresca risa. Incluso ahora, teniendo sexo estaba bella… Se incorporó hasta quedar a la par y apoyó la frente contra la de ella mientras la embestía con fuerza. De esta manera el placer intensificaba más al notar las paredes contraídas.

Pero como todo… el placer duró demasiado poco. Escuchó las fuertes pisadas de sus nakamas sobre la cubierta. Maldiciendo su suerte la levantó con él en brazos y la apoyó en la pared para darle un par de embestidas más… Las voces de sus nakamas se encontraban cada vez más cerca, si llegaban y les pillaban de esta manera… Notó como Robin estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo, por lo cual aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas.

Robin comenzó a gemir, por lo que decidió taparle la boca con la mano y dejar que se corriera agusto… Una vez hubo terminado, la depositó en el suelo. Miró su todavía hinchado miembro y suspiró con fuerza. Maldiciendo en su interior, se subió la cremallera del pantalón, recogió la camiseta del suelo y se fue de la habitación…

Con sigilo consiguió escabullirse entre sus nakamas hasta la parte trasera del barco, en donde se recostó contra la barandilla y suspiró agitado… El dolor punzante en su entrepierna le quitaba el aliento.

−Creo que a ti y a mí nos queda una larga noche juntos, amigo… −le dijo a su propio miembro.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

_Agg. No sé vosotros, pero a mi me ha dolido el cómo se ha quedado Zoro, pobrecito... jaja_  
_En fin, espero vuestras reviews, y como os digo__ siempre.__ ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	4. Chapter 4

Silencio y tranquilidad era todo lo que Zoro necesitaba después del _duro_ día que había tenido. El espadachín se encontraba recostado en el frío suelo de madera en una esquina de la cocina. Era su turno, como casi cada noche, de hacer guardia. Pero permanecer en el exterior con el insoportable calor que hacía, era imposible. A pesar de encontrarse con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, estaba más que atento a cualquier sonido que sus agudizados sentidos captaran.

Con un suave chirrido en la puerta, la peor de sus pesadillas hizo acto de presencia. Zoro abrió los ojos y la miró. Robin entraba con un libro bajo el brazo y un abanico en la otra mano. Como si no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, dejó los objetos sobre la mesa y se dirigió con su andar insinuante hacia la puerta de la nevera de la cual sacó una jarra de té helado y un vaso de la despensa.

Con sutil delicadeza se sirvió la fría bebida y se sentó en el banco a ojear el libro. Desde el momento en el que había aparecido, ni siquiera una vez había dirigido la mirada hacia el lugar en el que él se encontraba. ¿Acaso no se habría dado cuenta de que estaba allí? Realmente deseaba reír con su propia pregunta. Se trata de Robin, la mujer más inquebrantable que pudiese existir, es imposible pillarla desprevenida o que algo la pudiera sorprender… Ella sabía que él estaba ahí, pero simplemente lo ignoraba.

Inspiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente. ¿Y qué le importaba a él? Robin no era nada suyo. El haber tenido sexo una vez no tenía porqué significar nada. Ella seguía siendo tan o más inalcanzable que hacía apenas 5 horas. ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente es Nico Robin, la mujer más maravillosa y espectacular que jamás hubiera visto. Y un pobre desgraciado como él, que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, simplemente no estaba a la altura de alguien como ella…

Continuó mirando a la bella mujer que se extendía ante él. La arqueóloga se abanicaba suavemente haciendo que su aroma a cerezas y rosas embriagaran toda la habitación. Iba pasando las páginas con deliberada lentitud y frunciendo el ceño a cada poco rato. Si no la conociera, realmente diría que ignoraba completamente su presencia… Pero por favor, es Robin. ¿Cuándo hace algo por hacer?

Estaba cansado de la tensión, cansado de oler su fragancia sin sentir el dolor en su entrepierna, cansado de su indiferencia y su tranquilidad… ¿Cómo hacerla comprender que la deseaba tanto?

De pronto se dio cuenta del camino que tomaban sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué la deseaba? Sí, era obvio del porqué… Robin era una mujer inteligente, bella y madura. ¿Cómo nadie nunca podría sentirse atraído hacia ella? Pero esa no era precisamente la cuestión. A medida que el caos en su mente iba avanzando, se daba más cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba todo aquello… No quería pensar más en ello, porque sabía que llegaría a una conclusión que no le gustaría para nada. ¿Pero cómo no pensar en ella si la tenía a escasos metros de él? Si sentía su dulce aroma danzando en el aire y veía su esbelto cuerpo moverse al ritmo de su abanico.

Simplemente no podía resistirlo más. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas levantarla de ese banco, tumbarla sobre la mesa y hundirse en ella una y otra vez. Pero era algo imposible. Lo que había pasado esa tarde fue una equivocación…. Una dulce y perfecta equivocación. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que ella había quedado satisfecha con su fortuito encuentro, porque de lo contrario… toda su hombría se habría ido a pique.

De nuevo sus pensamientos divagaban hacia un rumbo que no deseaba. El dolor de su insatisfecho miembro se hizo más notario, y el calor mezclado con el aroma de Robin no le ayudaban precisamente. Soltando un gruñido, se levantó del suelo cogiendo sus katanas y con varias zancadas cruzó la pequeña cocina en dirección al baño.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta con el pestillo. No es que tuviera miedo de que alguien pudiera entrar y verle, pero simplemente valoraba demasiado su intimidad como para ser motivo de burla de esos estúpidos que tenía por nakamas. Con deliberada lentitud fue quitándose la ropa. Observó en el espejo su enorme cicatriz que cruzaba todo su torso, extendiéndose desde el hombro izquierdo hasta su cadera derecha. Cada vez que se miraba sentía una enorme angustia y rabia. Aun era débil, demasiado débil y si quería cumplir su promesa, tenía que volverse más fuerte, costara lo que costara. No tenía tiempo para perder pensando en mujeres y en el enorme revoltijo que significaban.

Poco a poco fue quitándose toda la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Su erecto miembro le dolía de tal manera que le quitaba hasta el aliento. En un principio pensó en darse un baño de agua templada, para relajar los músculos, pero al notar el enorme dolor de su insatisfacción, decidió que era mejor una buena ducha fría… Dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo y le calmara, a pesar de que estaba muy lejos de encontrar la ansiada paz que tanto deseaba. Estaba a punto de enjabonarse con uno de los carísimos geles de baño que Nami usaba cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

−Juraría que la había cerrado… −murmuró para sí mismo.

La puerta se abrió con apenas un chirrido dejando paso a Robin. De manera involuntaria Zoro se tapó sus partes nobles y al miró con ojos como platos.

−¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!−chilló avergonzando.

−Vaya, no sabía que estabas aquí… Fufu.

Zoro apretó los dientes con fuerza y puso los ojos en blanco.

−Eso no te lo crees ni tú…

−¡Es verdad!−se disculpó la arqueóloga. –Creí que Luffy había vuelto a encerrarse en el baño y había salido por la ventana… ya sabes que le gusta mucho hacer travesuras. Fufu.

¡Por favor! ¿No podía sacar alguna excusa mejor? Bueno…cierto es que Luffy solía cometer demasiadas locuras y no era de extrañar que ella pensara que esta también era una de las suyas… Pero era un poco ilógico que justo viniera al baño a estas horas de la noche y en el momento en el que él iba. ¿Se estaba volviendo paranoico? Sí, tal vez. Solo había una explicación al porqué estaba actuando y pensando como un imbécil… La sangre no le llegaba al cerebro, sí, sin lugar a dudas era por eso.

−Lárgate y déjame terminar de ducharme… −murmuró avergonzado.

−¿Robin? ¿Qué está pasando? –el corazón de Zoro se encogió al escuchar la voz de Nami.

Iba a contestar para de esa manera evitar cualquier confusión cuando notó que un par de manos le atrapaban contra la pared y le tapaban la boca. Intentó zarandearse y soltarse, pero vio como la arqueóloga le guiñaba un ojo.

−Oh, lo siento Nami, ¿te desperté? –dijo Robin con un tono de voz demasiado inocente.

−Sí…−Nami bostezó y se desperezó.−Pensaba que eran Luffy y Ussop haciendo alguna travesura a estas horas…

−No te preocupes, siguen durmiendo. –la tranquilizó Robin.−Simplemente hablaba para mí misma…

−¡Ay no! –Nami se estampó la mano en la frente. –Estos pirados te están pegando su locura…

−Fufu. Eso parece… Anda, anda. Ve a dormir, que yo vuelvo en un rato.

−Vale…−dijo Nami.

Apenas unos segundos después Zoro vio como cerraba la puerta del baño dejándolos solos, nuevamente.

−Creo que debería quedarme aquí un par de minutos… Solo para no _levantar _sospechas. Fufu. –le dijo mientras se sentaba en la taza del W.C.

−Eztaz de boma, ¿no? –intentó decir Zoro, pues aun seguía teniendo la mano fleur de Robin sobre su boca.

−Ups… Fufu.

−No voy a ducharme contigo aquí…−le dijo mientras notaba como las manos de Robin iban acariciando sus torneados músculos y su miembro volvía a crecer entre sus manos.

−Hmmmh… qué lástima… −Robin se levantó y se quitó los zapatos entrando de esa manera en la pequeña bañera.

Zoro suspiró al notar como las manos fleur desaparecían y las sustituían sus verdaderas manos. Robin iba acariciando la cicatriz de su pecho con un dedo mientras la otra mano iba bajando por su cadera hasta posarla sobre sus propias manos.

−¿Qué estás haciendo?−preguntó Zoro.

Robin se encogió de hombros y le sopló suavemente en el oído.

−Me entretengo…

Esa mujer simplemente quería volverle loco, porque si no, no había ninguna explicación para su comportamiento. Notó como su miembro volvía a tomar plena forma ante sus caricias. Bien, su intento de calmarse se había ido a la mierda, al igual que su autocontrol. Con un violento rugido la cogió por la cintura y la estampó con rudeza contra la bañera medio llena de agua.

Notó el tenso cuerpo de la arqueóloga bajo el suyo. Parecía como si se estuviera resistiendo y no quisiera esto… Si era así, ¿por qué lo incitaba? ¿Por qué lo calentaba y lo dejaba con ganas de estar con ella? No lo comprendía… Literalmente, las mujeres eran un enorme dolor de cabeza. A mala gana, se separó de ella con intención de incorporarse cuando notó que lo agarraba por la mano y lo atraía hacia ella.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La contempló durante unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y atrapar sus labios. Zoro gimió al sentir su suave sabor a cereza. Sin lugar a dudas, tanto su cuerpo como su sabor eran perfectos. ¿Cómo poder resistirse a ella? Notó como Robin acariciaba con las uñas su espalda antes de cogerle con fuerza las nalgas. Él gruñó interrumpiendo el beso y le mordió el labio inferior, dejándoselo de un tono más rojizo del que ya de por si poseía.

−¿Qué es lo que pretendes, mujer? –le preguntó mientras lamía su cuello y enterraba las manos en su pelo.

Robin no dijo nada, simplemente continuó arañando su espalda mientras una de las manos las llevaba directamente hacia su miembro. Zoro pegó un brinco al sentir la calidez envolviéndole. Notó como comenzaba a moverla enérgicamente sacando un par de gruñidos guturales de él. Sin poder resistirlo más, abandonó su cuello y fue dejando un reguero de besos por su pecho.

Ella seguía vestida y completamente mojada junto a él en la bañera. Era algo injusto pues no podía disfrutar plenamente de su cuerpo. Por ello, se incorporó lentamente y la contempló. Robin yacía tumbada y con las piernas abiertas. Sus duros pezones se marcaban sobre la fina tela del camisón y para su asombro… no llevaba ropa interior. Con cuidado la incorporó junto a él y la desvistió, dejando un reguero de besos allí por donde sus manos pasaban.

Ella suspiraba ante cada caricia y apretaba las uñas contra su piel. Escuchó sus agudos gemidos a medida que su cabeza se deslizaba para tomar la parte más intima de su cuerpo. Zoro jadeó al tomarla con la boca. Cada lamida, cada chupada le inundaban de éxtasis y podía jurar que Robin sentía lo mismo pues había enterrado las manos en su pelo y tiraba suavemente cuando el placer la cegaba. Él debería estar avergonzando de lo que estaban haciendo, de haberse tomado tantas libertades con una mujer como ella, pero no lo estaba. De hecho, quería más. Quería tomarla y hundirse en su interior hasta que ambos gritaran de placer.

Notó como Robin arqueaba la espalda y le agarraba con mayor fuerza por el pelo cuando su orgasmo vino. Él siseo al beber de su dulce sabor. Con un león al acecho se incorporó hasta quedar sobre ella nuevamente. La beso con ternura mientras abría sus piernas con la mano y se hundía lentamente en su interior.

De pronto la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Luffy que corría apresuradamente hacia el W.C. Tanto Zoro como Robin se apartaron rápidamente y se taparon instintivamente con las manos.

−¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, baka?! –le chilló Zoro mientras le lanzaba uno a uno todos los productos de cuidado que habían sobre las estanterías.

Luffy les miro con los ojos entreabiertos y giro la cabeza a un lado.

−¿Zoro? ¿Robin? ¿¡Estáis haciendo fiesta de la espuma? –dijo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

−¡No!−contestaron Zoro y Robin al unísono.

−¿Entonces? –comenzó a hurgarse la nariz.−No lo entiendo.

−Déjalo… −le contestó Zoro mientras salía de la bañera y extendía una toalla sobre su cuerpo.

Luffy se encogió de hombros y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones para ir al baño.

−¡Pero espera a que nos vayamos, imbécil! –le chilló Zoro mientras le daba una colleja.

El capitán se acarició herida mientras veía como Zoro le extendía una toalla a Robin y se ponía en medio para apartar el desnudo cuerpo de la arqueóloga de su campo de visión. Apenas unos minutos después, ambos salieron por la puerta sin decir una sola palabra.

−¡Qué extraño! –murmuró Luffy.

.

.

.

[Water 7]

Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo inesperado. Actualmente se encontraban anclados en Water 7, una ciudad enorme que tenía uno de los Astilleros más famosos de todo Grand Line. El Merry había sufrido grandes daños y necesitaba urgentemente una reparación. Con el botín que habían obtenido de su visita a la isla del cielo, no tendrían ningún problema para pagar las costosas piezas que el barco necesitaba. Pero por desgracia, había otro inconveniente… cabía la posibilidad de que el barco tuviera que ser sustituido por otro, algo que dejaba a Luffy y Ussop en un gran enfrentamiento.

A eso debíamos añadirle la repentina desaparición de Robin. Llevaba dos días fuera y ninguno de los miembros de la tripulación había conseguido dar con ella.

−Seguramente estará haciendo trabajo de campo. –dijo Nami mientras guardaba el dinero en una caja fuerte. –Ya sabes que tiende a desaparecer unos días cada vez que llegamos a una ciudad nueva.

Nadie dijo nada, pero la tensión era muy palpable en el ambiente.

Debido a la incertidumbre de lo que iba a ocurrir con el Merry, Nami decidió alquilar una pequeña casa en la cual se alojarían temporalmente. Era un lugar bonito y acoger, pero a él le daba absolutamente igual el sitio en el que estaban. Lo único que le importaba era saber dónde estaba Robin y a medida que pasaban las horas y ella no volvía, la incertidumbre y la duda se apoderaban de su corazón.

.

Zoro se encontraba tumbando en el sofá cuando escuchó unas fuertes pisadas acercándose. Abriendo los ojos vio a Chopper y Sanji.

−¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó mientras se desperezaba.

−Hemos encontrado a Robin. –dijo Sanji mientras le daba una bocanada al cigarrillo.

−¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Nami cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

−Ella… nos ha dejado… −anunció Chopper entre sollozos.

−¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron Nami y Luffy al unísono.

−Dijo que no la buscáramos y que se iba…

−Es imposible…−susurró Nami mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano. –Tenemos que ir a por ella. ¡Zoro, Sanji! Pongámonos en marcha.

−Ella no quiere ser encontrada, Nami… −dijo Zoro con rudeza. –Si fuera así no se habría ido.

−Cállate. Dices eso simplemente porque nunca la has aceptado.

¿Cómo? ¿Se atrevía a echarle algo en cara? Lleno de rabia, cogió sus katanas y se fue de la casa, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Corrió por prácticamente toda la ciudad. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo comprendía. Simplemente en el fondo de su corazón tenía la pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira y de que Robin en cualquier momento volvería junto a ellos.

Estaba anocheciendo. La ciudad poco a poco se iba vaciando y tan solo quedaban unos cuantos viandantes que caminaban en silencio igual que él. El olor a comida recién hecha y cerveza le embriagaba y le recordaban que no había probado bocado en todo el día.

Suspiró resignado y decidió volver a la casa, pero… ¿por dónde había venido? Miró a su alrededor sin reconocer ninguna de las calles ni tiendas que tenía. ¿Se había perdido?

−¿No encuentras el camino a casa, kenshin-san?

En cuanto escuchó esa voz, la ira y la rabia volvieron a dominarle. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Robin de pie frente a él. Enfadado tal y como estaba, la cogió por el brazo y la guió hasta un oscuro callejón, en donde la estampó con dureza contra la pared mientras la apuntaba con Wado.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Robin se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

−Supongo que verte una última vez…

−No estoy para juegos, mujer… ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Robin hizo brotar unas manos fleur que apartaron la espada de su cuello. Él no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por impedirlo. Por mucho que intentara negarlo, era débil cuando estaba frente a ella.

La arqueóloga dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara.

−Yo… simplemente te echaba de menos… −dijo apenas en un susurro desviando la mirada.

El corazón de Zoro se encogió ante sus palabras. Sin poder evitarlo cerró la poca distancia que les separaban y la besó.

No era un beso tierno, sino uno fiero y urgente, que reclamaba sus labios y cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Con dureza la fue empujando hasta la parte más oscura y estrecha del callejón. Las luces y los sonidos habían quedado muy atrás y lo único que había a su alrededor era oscuridad.

Zoro la cogió en brazos mientras la estampaba contra la pared. Con una urgencia y desesperación devastadora, le quitó el vestido negro y el sujetador, dejando sus redondeados pechos al descubierto. Con rudeza, cogió uno de sus pezones y los estiró con fuerza mientras clavaba los dientes en su cuello. Robin gimió ante su rudeza, pero no pareció molestarle, todo lo contrario… Apretaba más la cabeza contra su pecho en busca de más.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo por su cuello hasta sus pechos, los cuales lamió y chupó, provocando que el cuerpo de la arqueóloga comenzara a hervir de fiebre y convulsionar ante cada roce. Mientras se deleitaba con su busto, su mano jugaba con los pliegues de su sexo, acariciando y metiendo los dedos ante cada espasmo.

La ira y la rabia le cegaban por completo. Todo el amor o la ternura que podría haber sentido al estar junto a ella se había desvanecido y había dejado paso a la rudeza y al animal salvaje y primitivo de su interior, que lo único que deseaba era entrar en ella y hacer suplicar para que parara.

Tras un largo rato abandonó su pecho y descendió mediante un reguero de besos hasta su intimidad. Arrancó su ropa interior y tiró los restos al suelo. Sin miramientos y ningún pudor, la abrió de piernas con el codo y la tomó con la boca. Zoro notó la humedad y el calor que desprendía. Con apenas un par de roces ya estaba preparada y dispuesta para él. Se tomó su tiempo en brindarle placer y cuando notó su orgasmo cerca, simplemente se apartó.

Zoro contempló su rostro. Pequeñas manchas rosáceas cubrían sus mejillas otorgándole un aspecto inocente. Aunque no había nada de inocente en ella y en lo que estaba haciendo. Sin apenas desvestirse, se bajó la cremallera del pantalón sacando su miembro y entró en ella de una embestida. Ambos gimieron al unísono.

La poca cordura y autocontrol que podrían haberle quedado se habían desvanecido completamente al sentirse en su interior. La tomó sin miramientos, sin pena, sin vergüenza… Una envestida tras otra, con fuerza. Robin envolvió las piernas en su cintura apretando los tacones contra su trasero. Mientras ella arqueaba la espalda extasiada, Zoro lamia su cuello y pellizcaba sus pezones… y cuando se corrieron, lo hicieron a la vez.

Zoro noto que Robin dejaba el peso muerto contra él. Estaba débil y agotado, pero también satisfecho. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos minutos, mientras recuperaban el aliento y la cordura.

Con deliberada lentitud salió de su interior y la dejó en el suelo. Avergonzando por sus actos le tendió la ropa y le dio la espalda para dejar que se vistiera.

−No hace falta que te des la vuelta…

Zoro no contesto ni cambió de postura, sino que siguió mirando al fondo del callejón oscuro como si la cosa más interesante del mundo se desarrollara frente a él. Escuchó los suaves pasos de Robin junto a él y giró la cabeza para mirarla.

−¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Zoro con los dientes y los puños apretados.

Robin enarcó una ceja.

−¿A qué te refieres?

−A… nosotros… −dijo avergonzado.

−No hay un _nosotros, _Zoro.

El corazón de Zoro se encogió en el mismo momento en el que pronunció esas palabras.

−Yo… Debo irme… −dijo Robin mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el exterior del callejón.

−¡Espera! ¡No! ¿Por qué tienes que irte?

Robin apretó los puños.

−Déjalo, Zoro. No quiero hacerte daño.

¿Daño? ¿Acaso ella tenía ni siquiera la mínima idea de lo que era sufrir por alguien? No, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que él sentía ahora mismo. De la enorme lucha en su interior… Intentó detenerla, pero se vio acorralado por unas manos fleur que salieron del suelo.

−Te lo dije… No quiero herite.

−¡Suéltame de un maldita vez!

Intentó agarrar sus katanas para poder soltarse, per unas nuevas manos fleur se lo impidieron. Lo último de lo que Zoro fue consciente fue de un: Lo siento. Por parte de Robin antes de que la oscuridad le envolviera…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

*Suspira* Mi inspiración se ha ido a la mierda, sino mirad. ¿¡Qué es todo este lemon en un solo capítulo!? Se me va, definitivamente se me va... Perdonandme por tardar en actualizar, pero es que eso de sentarme a escribir resulta que no está siendo lo mío últimamente. En fin. No os asustéis mucho y recordad eso de no lanzar objetos punzantes. Disfrutad del lemon.

¡Un saludo!


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola a todos! Bien, siento la demora en actualizar este fic, pero siendo siendo sincera, he estado un pelín "out" de ideas en todo lo que escribo. He pasado una semana un tanto extraña, puesto que he tenido clase en la universidad hasta muy tarde y cada vez que me ponía a escribir acababa desesperada, pero bueno, fuera penas._

_Hoy os traigo otro capítulo más. La verdad es que nunca creí que fuera a tener tan buena acogida y creedme que me halaga un montón. Por lo que estoy viendo y las ideas que me andan surgiendo, tengo la esperanza de poder alargarlo un poco... _

_En fin, sin más preámbulos os dejo con la lectura y disfrutad mucho. ¡Ah! Y no olvidéis las reviews, onegai.  
¡Un saludo!_

* * *

¿Cómo poder mirar a la cara a sus nakamas tras todo lo que había hecho?

Cada uno de ellos había arriesgado su vida para salvarla, incluso a costar de perder la suya propia... ¿Por qué? Ella no valía tanto la pena... Su mera existencia era un crimen. ¿Por qué la perdonaban tras haberles traicionado? ¿Por qué la protegían tras haberles defraudado? ¿De verdad merecía que alguien sangrara para salvarla?

Ella quería ser salvada, ¿para qué mentirse a sí misma? Cuando tanta gente intenta salvarte, es cuando sientes miedo a la muerte. Robin deseaba vivir, más de lo que nunca lo había hecho... Ella deseaba surcar los mares en busca de aventuras y en busca de su sueño, pero también deseaba estar junto a _él_...

La amarga agonía fluía en su interior. Había perdido a todas las personas que alguna vez habían significado algo para ella... y aquí estaba de nuevo, entregando su corazón sin miramientos ni condiciones. Por primera vez en su vida lo estaba haciendo con personas que realmente la querían, sino, ¿por qué habrían enfrentado al Gobierno Mundial solo por ella? Río amargamente mientras el dolor cegador que la había acompañado a lo largo de toda su vida iba desapareciendo poco a poco entre el calor de sus nakamas.

Tras la dura batalla se encontraban a salvo en el Merry. Una oleada de alivio y remordimiento la invadió.

−Ugh, realmente creía que me iban a matar. Muchas gr... − Robin le tapó la boca a Luffy con una de sus manos fleur.

−Luffy... Chicos... − Robin luchó contra la lágrimas que amenazaban desbordarse − ¡Gracias!

Uno a uno, vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de sus nakamas. El duro corazón de piedra que había construido tras tantas decepciones, iba rompiéndose. Poco a poco...

−La conversación de cómo y por qué salvamos a esta estúpida mujer puede esperar para más tarde.− bramó Zoro con una mueca.

Tanto Sanji como Chopper se echaron a su cuello como dos lobos hambrientos.

−¡Eso ha sido una grosería, marimo! − le gritó Sanji mientras comenzaba a atacarle.

−¡Eso, marimo! − le dijo Chopper mientras le mordía la pierna.

−¡Que os calléis! − se defendía Zoro. − Si ella muere aquí esto no habrá servido de nada.

Robin sonrió al escuchar la última frase de Zoro. A pesar de no querer aceptar sus disculpas, él se preocupaba por su bienestar. No sabía por qué, pero una oleada de tranquilidad la invadió. Él se preocupaba por ella... No importaba que los hubiera traicionado, no importaba que hubiera sido la compañera de un criminal, no importaba que hubiera asesinado a miles de personas... A él le importaba y ese era el mejor regalo que nadie jamás le hubiera dado.

Uno a uno sus nakamas se esparcieron por el Merry. Zoro se encontraba en la popa del barco observando el destrozo que había causado la Buster Call en la isla de Enies Lobby cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. No le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber quién era, pues su simple olor ya invadía el escaso espacio que les separaba.

Zoro se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla. Para ser sincero consigo mismo no sabía como actuar. Estaba dolido, enfadado, furioso... pero sobre todo feliz por tenerla con ellos de vuelta. Sintió que el alma caía a sus pies al ver lo magullada y dañada que estaba. Y simplemente no pudo resistirlo más. De dos zancadas acortó la escasa distancia que había entre ellos. Ahuecó su rostro entre las manos y la besó.

Robin gimió al sentir la urgencia en su beso. Su manos la agarraban con fuerza y necesidad, pero también con ternura y protección. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió... plena. Dejó que la magia y la desesperación del beso la consumieran, que borraran todo doloroso recuerdo que alguna vez pudiera haber experimentado. No había nada nadie más que ellos dos y sus bocas sintiéndose y quemándose hasta lo más profundo de sus almas.

De pronto el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar. Robin se separó ligeramente de Zoro para mirar a su alrededor, ¿qué es lo que pasaba? Al fondo, se oían las voces de sus nakamas hablando con alguien. Separándose definitivamente fueron a mirar. Cuando llegaron a la cubierta la encontraron partida por la mitad. Cada uno de ellos lloraba desconsoladamente por la pérdida de su barco.

Iceburg dispuso unos botes para sacarlos del Merry a salvo. Durante todo ese proceso Zoro no se separó de ella ni un minuto. Con cuidado la cogió por la cintura y la deposito en el bote junto a él. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas a la vista de todos, pero... ¿qué importaba ya? Total, ninguno de sus nakamas les prestaba la más mínima atención... Cada uno de ellos estaban conmocionados ante el trágico final.

Con un solemne y memorable funeral se despidieron del barco que les unió a todos ellos. A pesar de haber pertenecido a la banda de los Mugiwara desde hacia poco tiempo, Robin sintió mucha pena y dolor. Este barco la había juntado con las personas más maravillosas que jamás creyó poder conocer.

Sintió la mano de Zoro apretar la suya con firmeza. Giró el rostro y le vio allí parado viendo arder los restos del Merry. A pesar de la situación, ni una sola emoción salía de él, pero ella le conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que llevaba su dolor por dentro. Le devolvió el apretón para infundirle ánimos y distinguió agradecimiento en sus ojos.

Y de esta manera, el barco que los unió, desapareció entre fuego y agua. Una época quedaba atrás y otra nueva pronto iba a comenzar, sin lugar a dudas...

.

Zoro despertó sintiendo unas manos acariciar sus abdominales. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Robin desnuda sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Medio dormido, acaricio la parte superior de sus muslos.

−Me gusta este despertar... − murmuró.

−Y a mi me gusta despertarte así... − susurró Robin apoyándose sobre su pecho y capturando sus labios.

Zoro jadeó al sentirla sobre él. Una extraña sensación de necesidad y posesión se apoderó de su cuerpo. Rodó sobre sí mismo hasta tenerla debajo. Con la punta de la nariz acarició su mejilla y la miró a los ojos.

−No sé qué habría hecho si te hubiera perdido. − dijo mientras enterraba la cabeza en su hombro.

Robin le acaricio el pelo y depositó un suave beso en su cuello.

−Lo siento...

Zoro se incorporó y volvió a mirarla. Robin sintió que su estomago se encogía ante la intensidad con la que sus ojos la exploraban.

−Yo... − el rostro de Zoro estaba cubierto de un tenue rubor. − te...

Robin se incorporó y ahuecó su cara entre las manos antes de besarle.

−Lo sé, yo también. − susurró contra su labios antes de profundizar el beso.

Zoro la abrazó con fuerza mientras intensificaba su beso. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Esto es a lo que llamaban amor? ¿El desear tanto a una persona? ¿El querer su bienestar por encima del tuyo? Si era así, él estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Robin.

Para él, Robin era como una luz entre las nubes. Como la calma antes de la tempestad. Como el agua entre el fuego. Ella era única, mágica... Robin era simplemente... Robin.

Robin se dejó caer contra el colchón y arrastró a Zoro contra su pecho.

Zoro sintió que la vergüenza se apoderaba de él. A pesar de haber tenido sexo con ella y verla desnuda en varias ocasiones, nunca jamás habían compartido un momento tan intimo y tierno.

−¿Puedo preguntarte algo? −dijo Zoro mientras acariciaba su estomago con la punta de los dedos.

−¿Hmmmh?

−Por qué nos traicionaste... Es decir, sé lo de la Buster Call y que lo hiciste para protegernos, pero... ¿cuál fue el verdadero motivo?

Robin se mordió el labio. Zoro quería que confiara en él y si ella deseaba ganarse su confianza y su corazón, tenía que ser sincera... A pesar de que eso pudiera suponer que él no volviera a mirarla nunca más por el odio.

−Yo... me sentía vacía.

−¿Vacía?

−Ahá... Cuando me uní a la tripulación hacía poco que había perdido a ... mi bebé.

Robin notó como el cuerpo de Zoro se tensaba contra el de ella.

−¿Bebé...? ¿Estabas embarazada?

−Sí...

−¿De Cocodrile?

−Sí, era de Crocodile.

−¿Y qué paso...? Osea, ¿sigues estándolo? − Zoro notó un nudo en la garganta.

Robin le acarició el pelo mientras hablaba.

−No, no lo estoy. Lo perdí cuando casi me mata. Luffy me salvó y por eso estoy en deuda con él.

−Entonces... solo estás aquí por esa deuda...

−No... En un principio era la mentira que me decía para no cogeros cariño. Pero a medida que ibamos pasando tiempo juntos y viviendo nuevas aventuras, ocupasteis mi corazón. Nunca en la vida me había sentido querida, nunca en la vida había sentido lo que era el amor... de manera incondicional, sin esperar nada a cambio. − Robin hizo una pausa y suspiró − cuando estaba con Crocodile pensé que él me amaba y que yo también lo hacía, pero con los años me di cuenta que eso no era amor... Era conveniencia, acuerdo mutuo e incluso cierto afecto, pero definitivamente no amor.

−¿Y ese es el motivo por el que te entregaste?

−Básicamente... Hasta antes de conoceros mi vida estaba vacía y sin sentido. Pero desde el momento en el que me uní a vosotros... lo disteis todo por mi y yo no podía hacer menos que demostrar todo lo que siento que protegiéndoos. Es lo normal, ¿no? Cuando amas a alguien lo proteges incluso a costa de tu vida.

Zoro se incorporó sobre ella y la besó.

−Te amo... −murmuró.

Robin sintió que su corazón se encogía.

−¿Qué?

−He dicho que te amo... − le contestó Zoro sonrojado.

Robin le pellizcó la nariz.

−Aún eres joven para saber lo que significa amar a alguien.

−No vuelvas a decir eso... −Zoro notó como la furia le dominaba.− puede que sea joven, puede que no comprenda como funciona el mundo... pero de lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que te amo. Si no es amor lo que siento, no sé qué será... Pero duele, quema... No puedo prometerte que este sentimiento dure para siempre, ni que pueda ofrecerte lo mejor... Solo puedo decirte que mientras dure, te amaré y cuidaré como nunca lo hice con nadie. Te protegeré a costa de mi vida si hace falta. Te lo prometo.

Robin le pilló por la mejilla y lo atrajo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

−Si me mientes te mataré, lo sabes, ¿no?

Zoro ahuecó su rostro entre las manos.

−Mi corazón es tuyo, Robin... Cuídalo... − le dijo antes de atrapar sus labios.

Robin gimió al sentir la profundidad e intensidad de su beso. ¿Estaría dispuesta a darle su corazón ¿A confiar en él?

Su respuesta era sí... Lo estaba.

.

.

.

Todo se derrumba, todo se destruye, todo perece y todo yace... Pero aun así su voluntad era inquebrantable. Su fuerza, su determinación, su amor... ¿Cuántas veces Robin había sido traicionada? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado morir antes que vivir en un mundo como este? ¿Cuántas veces había dejado atrás a la persona que creía ser con tal de no resultar herida?

Y aun así aquí estaba, seguía luchando para que su cuerpo no se moviera del lugar. A pesar de todo seguía esperándole. Le había hecho una promesa, ¿no? Zoro le había entregado su corazón, y para su suerte o para su desgracia, ella no iba a dejarlo marchar. El mundo podría derrumbarse y terminar, que ella seguiría esperando a que despertara.

El corazón de Robin se encogía de dolor al verle en ese estado. Es cierto que Zoro habías sido herido muchas veces, pero sin lugar a dudas en ninguna ocasión había llegado a rozar a la muerte tan de cerca. Los ataques de Kuma, e incluso su propia lucha le habían dejado graves heridas internas, además de algunas superficiales. Robin debía dar las gracias por tener un médico tan bueno como lo era Chopper, porque sin lugar a dudas alguien que no estuviera capacitado, lo habría dejado morir con alguna negligencia.

Poco a poco todos los habitantes de Thriller Bark se habían retirado, dejando tan solo a la tripulación de los Mugiwara. Robin observó uno a uno a sus compañeros, incluso al nuevo nakama, Brook. Todos ellos habían luchado con valentía y determinación, pero aún así no estaba preparados. Seguían siendo débiles y si deseaban entrar al Nuevo Mundo, iban a necesitar más que suerte para salir con vida de la próxima aventura que tuvieran.

Para ser sincera consigo misma, a Robin le gustaba luchar. ¿Por qué no? En la vida solo hay dos caminos: luchar o vivir. Solo luchar no tiene sentido, solo vivir tampoco lo tiene. Para ganar debes de luchar; pero para poder luchar, antes tienes que vivir. Y solo Dios sabe cuánto había luchado por sobrevivir en este mundo.

Robin rozó la mano vendada de Zoro, un nudo se asentó en su estomago. ¿Estaría dispuesta a confiarle ella también su corazón al igual que lo había hecho él? Quería hacerlo, de verdad que sí... pero el miedo la atormentaba. Amar a alguien siempre había sido sinónimo de destruir. Ella no tenía recuerdos que embellecer como otras personas, ella no tenía nada para darle... Excepto su más sincero y verdadero yo.

Con el corazón martilleandole a mil por hora y la sangre helada en sus venas, decidió hablarle. Posiblemente le ayudara a recuperarse antes... ¿Quién sabe? Robin sabía con exactitud sus sentimientos y eso solo le hacía daño. Necesitaba soltarlos, necesitaba contárselo. No lo hizo estando consciente por miedo a su rechazo, pero ahora, cuando la oscuridad se iba a apoderar de su corazón, deseaba liberar su alma. Antes de que fuera tarde, antes de que su voluntad ya no le perteneciera.

−Hola...Zoro.

En la estancia no se oía más que el sonido de los ronquidos y su propia respiración agitada.

−Yo... supongo que debo parecer demasiado tonta aquí hablando sola, pero alguna parte de mi desea que me oigas.

La mano de Zoro se movió suavemente bajo la suya.

−¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto qué fue lo que te llevó a estar conmigo... Si mis provocaciones o tu propia desión. He oído miles de veces que nunca te arrepientes de lo que haces y siempre me he preguntado si eso es del todo verdad... ¿No hay una parte de ti que me odie? ¿No hay ningún sentimiento de rencor por quién fui? Mejor dicho... quién dejé de ser. Hay veces en las que tengo miedo. Miedo por expresar quién soy, miedo por decirte lo que siento, como si fuera polvo y que con una simple ráfaga de viento se lo lleve todo. En muchas ocasiones siento el corazón tan... quebrado, que me da miedo volver a amar. Me da pavor sentir abandono, desilusión, agonía... Pero contigo he aprendido a superar esos miedos. Gracias a ti tengo un motivo para continuar, un motivo para poder luchar... De verdad que gracias, por todo.

Robin notaba como los ojos se le humedecían. Se había prometido no llorar, pero...¿qué importaba ya? No lloraba de tristeza, ni de dolor, sino de felicidad.

−Zoro... Muchas veces me he preguntado qué es el amor. Qué significa y qué se siente, e incluso he creído estar enamorada... Pero he de decir que ese sentimiento no era ni la mitad de lo que siento por ti. Tú eres la persona que ha cambiado el mundo, más bien todo mi mundo. Así que no voy a permitir que mueras, pase lo que pase... Jamás. Debes vivir y volverte más fuerte. Me diste tu corazón, ¿recuerdas? No pienso dejarlo escapar y menos ahora... Así que lucha. Lucha por ti, lucha por mi... y lucha por nuestro hijo...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Ejem, sí. He dejado el fic así... ¿Por qué? Pues porque no soy buena para las declaraciones de amor y considero que aun tiene que pasar demasiado como para ponernos ñoños. Esto es como una... bomba. Yo la he lanzado y ahora todos os volvéis locos pensando en: ¿Pero cómo? ¿Embarazada de nuevo? ¿Y qué cojones hará? ¿Escribirás antes o después del Timeskip? ¿Abortará? ¿Lo tendrá? ¿Qué pasará?_

_¡CHANAN! Más y mejor (sí, sobre todo mejor porque me estaba atascado un poco esto. Creo que dejaré de seguir el orden cronológico que lleva One Piece y me centraré en lo que realmente quiero expresar. Y sí, me dejaré de declaraciones tan raras y absurdas)_  
_El fic de "The City of Mirrors" lo actualizaré pronto, que ya tengo todo programado y solo me queda hacer un par de retoques. Así que sed buenos, dejadme reviw y perdonadme esta chapuza. ¿Neh?_

_¡Un saludo!_


End file.
